


Patience yields focus

by alchemist17



Series: FORM VOLTRON [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Biting, Choking, Come Eating, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Description of the actual piercing, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mentions of keith/shiro and pidge/hunk/lance, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Petplay, Pidge plays old video games, Pokemon References, Polyamorous Voltron Paladins, Shibari, Strap-Ons, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex, hunk fucks everyone like the hunk he is, keith cries a little bit, kitty!keith, shiro-centric gangbang, sir/cadet dynamic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: The paladins come together in stages





	1. Shiro/Lance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadameRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameRed/gifts).



“Are those space pants?”

“Yes, I suppose. They’re from the Galra ship i was held captive on.”

“Because you’re-oh.”

 

Lance paces his room.

“Are you sure this is the best way to do this?” Pidge asks where she’s snuggled into Hunk’s lap.

“What other way is there?”

“Maybe you could just...tell Shiro you’re into him?” Hunk says. He wraps his jacket around Pidge and zips it closed.

“What did I say when I kissed you guys for the first time?” Lance pauses to face them.

They groan.

“You said,” Pidge starts. “That you were a star and then asked if I wanted to taste the Milky Way.”

“He said ‘call me William Herschel because I’m about to discover Uranus.”

“And did he?”

“He grabs at it sometimes when we have sex.”

“If I could reach I’d squeeze it right now.”

Hunk grins, kisses her hair.

“Now is not the time for Hunk’s ass! It’s about Shiro’s, or more specifically getting him to destroy mine.”

“Lance, that may have worked for Hunk and me but we’re dweebs too. Shiro is a classy dude, you’ve got to woo him.” Pidge zips Hunk’s jacket over her head.

“Look Pidge-where did she go? Anyway, my plan will work.”

 

“It makes sense you’re Galaxy Garrison’s star pilot because you’re out of this world.”

“Oh! Thank you, Lance. You're becoming quite the pilot yourself.”

Lance shrugs, rubs the back of his head. “Thanks man!” He looks away, and when he looks back Shiro is gone. “Aw, shit.”

 

He’s got Keith tucked into his side, quiet after the day’s training.

“I think Lance is trying to flirt with me.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

They’re quiet for a moment.

“Do you want to be with him?”

“I do.” Shiro rolls toward him, pulling him even closer.

“Let me sleep on it.”

“Take as much time as you need.”

 

“Hey, Shiro, are you a black hole? Becau-”

“Lance,” Shiro holds up his metal hand. “I know what you’re after. Even before Pidge ratted you out.”

Lance pales.

“It’s not the first time someone told me my ass was out of this world. Heck, that was Keith’s line.”

“K-keith?”

“Yeah, you knew we were together, right?” He looks amused.

“Nu-uh.”

“Yep.”

“Oh. Okay. I’m sorry, I’ll stop with the, uh, bad pickup lines then.” Lance won’t look at him, already starting to shuffle down the hallway.

“Come here, loverboy.”

The colour floods back to his face. “What?”

“Oh loverboy.” Shiro’s slide into seductive is easy, voice and eyelids lowering.

“What are you…”

“Quiznak, you’re oblivious sometimes.” He pushes Lance back against the wall, metal fingertips against his chest. “Keith said I can be with you as well.”

“You’re poly?”

“Yes. And did you talk to Pidge and Hunk?” Shiro is staring down at him, white hair brushing against Lance’s forehead.

“They told me cheesy pickup lines wouldn’t work.”

“Well you can tell them that cheesy lines do work.”

 

Shiro had carried him back to his room, where Keith’s jacket hung on the wall.

“He’s playing video games with Pidge. Said if I get to bond with another paladin so does he.” He places Lance on the mattress, crawls over him. “So how do you do it?”

Lance looks dazed beneath him, but his boldness is creeping back.

“Back in the garrison, Hunk would fuck me and Pidge would watch. She’d touch us, but we couldn’t touch her, on account of, you know.”

Shiro presses their bodies together. “Don’t be shy. I like to hear.” He starts to worm his hand up Lance’s shirt.

“Me and Pidge would kiss, and she’d finger me open.” Shiro’s hand is warm on his waist. “Hunk would fuck me and Pidge would touch herself right next to me.” The fingers move up to his nipple. “Now, sometimes, Hunk fucks us both, one after the other. Or he fucks me into Pidge, or I fuck her ass and Hunk fucks her too.” Shiro pinches and Lance whines.

“Is that nice?” Shiro asks, sweetly, as though he’s not hard and pressing into his thigh. “Do you like it when I touch you there?”

Lance nods.

“How do you want me, Lance?”

His name has never sounded better.

“I want you to fuck me as hard as you can. I want you to kiss me and tell me I’m a good boy. And I-I want to call you Daddy.”

Shiro blushes red beneath his scar.

“Is-is that okay?”

“ _ Yes.”  _ Shiro finally kisses him.

It’s not like any first kiss Lance has ever had. His kiss is overwhelming and it leaves no quarter. It makes Lance leak into his underwear.

“Do that again.”

“What do you say?”

“Please, Daddy, kiss me again.”

“Good boy.”

Shiro leans in as though he’s going to oblige. Lance’s breath catches and he strains forwards, only for Shiro to dive for his neck. Lance whines, kicking at the bed.

“Calm yourself, baby. You’ll get what’s coming to you.” Shiro promises, dark and hot over the dampened skin of his neck.

“What’s coming?”

Shiro sits up. He unzips his vest and drops it to the floor. Reaches back over his head to grab his shirt, pulls it forward over his head. He pauses then, looking down at his new lover.

“Don’t faint on me.” And he pulls the shirt off completely.

“Holy shit.”

“Yeah, I get that a lot.”

Lance sits up to touch, but he’s kept at a distance. Shiro gestures for him to remove his shirt as well. He takes off his jacket but hesitates at his shirt, gripping at the neckline.

“Can I see?” Shiro’s metal fingers toy with the hem of his shirt.

“I’m, uh, not as built as Keith is I guess.”

“Don’t worry about that.” He pulls at the shirt, and Lance lets it be pulled over his head. He’s flat, without even the defined pecs Keith has. “Beautiful boy.” Shiro says, more to himself, leaning down again.

Lance’s hands moves towards him and he tuts.

“No touching, not yet.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

He presses their chests together, says nothing as Lance arches up against him. He kisses his fellow paladin, tongues moving together, mirroring their hips. It’s cute, how sweet he lays beneath him. Keith is stroppy, demanding, disobedient, but Lance lays there and takes it. Shiro moves down to his neck, nuzzles at the skin.

“Can I leave a mark?”

“As many as you like.”

“Here?” Shiro presses an open mouthed kiss to his throat.

“Yes.”

“Here?” He pecks a trail down the centre of his chest, right down his happy trail.

Lance nods.

“And down here?” His fingers tuck into the waistbands of his final garments. “Do your lovers like it when you come home prettied up?”

Lance thinks about Pidge comparing her smaller hands to the larger bruises on his hips, of how Hunk’s eyes darken possessively at the marks on his neck.

“They love it.”

Shiro grins. He tugs his trousers down just enough for Lance’s cock to spring out, and downs it immediately. Lance, already riled up and teased, simply falls apart. He comes within seconds, gasping Shiro's name. 

“So delicious for Daddy.” Shiro’s blushing still at calling himself daddy. He sits up, wipes his mouth, looks at Lance beneath him. “DId you like that, baby?”

He nods.

“Do you think you have another in you?” Shiro slowly pulls his trousers off, leaving Lance naked. He arranges his thighs around him, nudges closer so Lance can feel his erection.

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Let’s see what we’re dealing with here.” He doesn’t reach for the lube yet, instead brushing dry fingers between his cheeks. “When were you last fucked?”

“This morning?”

Lance nods.

“Who?”

“Hunk.”

“Oh, I can tell.” Shiro presses a finger in, finding him still wet. He admires the pearly shine on his finger before feeding it back to Lance. “I’m going to make sure you’re nice and wet, and then I’m going to fuck you until your little cock comes dry.” He grabs the lube, stashed beneath the pillow from when Keith begged for him this morning.

“Are you going to come inside me?” Lance blushes red as he asks.

“Do you want me too?”

Lance nods. “I want you to send me back full and sweet.”

“Nothing could make you any sweeter, but I’ll try, baby.” Shiro wets his fingers, holding them up for him to see shine in the light.

Lance pulls a thigh to his chest, craning his neck to see. He watches his arm flex as his fingers work. Shiro finds his prostate within moments, and his soft cock starts to flare to life again. He groans, his loose leg kicking aimlessly

“You and Keith aren’t so different, you know. Only…” He trails off, focusing on his fingers.

“Only what?” Lance grasps for anything in his one-sided rivalry.

“He doesn’t stay still. Doesn’t listen, tries to hurry me along. But look at you, you still haven’t tried to touch me.”

“I want to be good.”

“You've been so good.” He slips his fingers free, leans down over Lance. “You can hold on now, baby.”

Lance grabs at him instantly, a foot tucking behind his thighs and hands reaching for his ass.

“Desperate, are we?”

“For you, daddy.”

“Quiznak.” Shiro murmurs. He takes hold of Lance’s leg, rests it against his shoulder. “Next time you can show me how flexible you are.”

Lance turns pinker beneath him, at the thought of next time and an opportunity to be good for his Daddy.

“Maybe Keith could be here, see how I treat my boys when they behave.”

Lance imagines a glowering Keith on the bed too, tied with Hunk’s soft ropes. How his eyes would be fixed on where they were joined, imagining himself between them.

“I’d like that.”

Shiro kisses at his ankle, and finally presses the head of his cock against his hole. “But for now, let me take care of you.”

Lance’s whole body is tense as he struggles to stay still. The tension vanishes as Shiro pushes into him, muscles relaxing until his head drops back to the pillow.

“There we go baby.” Shiro rubs his side, waits until he truly relaxes. “You ready for this?”

Lance nods.

“Use your words.”

“I’m ready for you, Daddy.”

Lance barely has a moment to revel in Shiro’s proud expression before he starts moving. Shiro is big, and even though he routinely takes bigger it knocks the air out of him. His eyes close as Shiro lowers himself to his throat.

He’s rougher than Hunk, more assured in his movements. Every thrust brings their bodies flush together and Lance feels he’s getting deeper every time. He's properly hard again, cock still shining with saliva.

“You're taking me so well, baby boy.” Shiro pants in his ear. Still nice and tight for Daddy.”

“I'm a good boy.” Lance says to himself. 

“Such a good boy.” Shiro kisses his ear. “Are you going to come?”

“Yes Daddy. If-if that's okay?”

“Go right ahead, loverboy.”

Lance grabs at his hips, pulling him in until his cock rubs between them. He's louder when he comes this time, shouting his pleasure. Shiro grins at the drawn out whimpers that follow as he keeps fucking his sensitive hole.

“Can I have your come Daddy?”

Shiro curses, and does as his boy asked. He stays buried, panting against Lance’s neck until he can breathe again.

“Baby, I'm going to fall out soon. You want a plug?”

“I've never used a plug before.” He confesses. “But yes, I'd like one.”

Shiro kisses his neck, trails down to his nipple. He uses his human arm to hold Lance’s hips high, folding him back until his knees are by his ears.

“I'll fuck you like this, next time. I'll be so deep you'll be able to taste me.” He grabs the second smallest plug from the drawer. It's burgundy, and it matches the one he sent Keith off wearing this morning.

Lance looks at it. 

“I'll get you your own set.” Shiro presses the tip to his hole, where he's open and appetising. “So beautiful.” He sighs as Lance’s hole admits the plug, closes tidily around the base. Shiro reaches back into the drawer, pulling out a wet wipe. He wipes the come from his stomach, the lube smeared over his thighs.

Lance blinks sleepily and stretches.

“Do you want to rest here?”

He reaches out for Shiro.

“My sweet boy.” Shiro lays beside him, pulls his boy over his chest.

“Thanks Daddy.”

“Anytime, Lance.”

Lance props his chin on his chest, pouting.

“Anytime, baby.” Shiro amends. 

Lance sighs, and snuggles into his chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if lance nods any more his head is gonna fall off


	2. Keith/Pidge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the closest thing i've found to the harness i envisioned for pidge https://www.etsy.com/uk/listing/285508491/strap-on-harness?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=strap%20on%20harness&ref=sr_gallery_2

“What’s the point?”

“Of what?”

Keith gestures at the screen. “The whole game.”

“The evil Sorceress has stolen the children, and I’m travelling the realm to defeat her and rescue them.”

He looks at the screen. “Why are you skateboarding then?”

Pidge looks at him. “It's very important.”

“Very important. Got it.”

They’re both sat on her bed, Keith leaning back against the pillows and Pidge sat forward. Her thumbs work the controller, the little purple dragon spinning round and round on it’s skateboard and he thinks, briefly, traitorously, about how agile her fingers must be.

He thinks of Shiro and Lance. The plug Shiro had pushed into him earlier was the smallest of the set, but it’s heavy with promise.

“You purple fucker!” Pidge exclaims, throwing the controller to the floor.

She flops back onto him, and automatically Keith wraps an arm around her shoulders. He freezes, but she simply raises a hand to rest on his arm. Pidge even tucks a leg over his. It’s nice, and he starts to think of something other than Shiro.

“Hey, what’s Shiro like in bed?”

Well, Shiro is his favourite thing in the world.

“First, what’s Lance like?”

Pidge turns under his arm to face him. “Lance is a really obedient sub, normally bottoms.”

Keith rolls over too, until they’re tucked together like co-conspirators. “Shiro’s, a switch but he usually tops. He really likes oral.”

“Lance will not leave me alone since I started letting them touch me. He wants to use his mouth on me everyday.”

“That’s how Shiro likes to wake me up. Says he needs to keep in practise.”

They look at each other. They’re face to face, curled into each other on their sides.

“You want to run and ask Shiro?” Pidge asks. 

“Do you need to ask?”

She smirks. “I got preemptive permission. And I got something I think you’ll like.”

Keith gives her a quick kiss. “I’ll be right back.”

 

“Shiro.”

“I’m asleep.”

“Shiro.”

“I said, I’m asleep.”

“Shiro.”

He opens his eyes. “Keith, hi.” He’s still got Lance snoozing on his chest. “Having fun with Pidge?”

Keith bites his lip before finally making eye contact. “Yes, but I’d like to be having more fun.”

Shiro kisses his fingertips, reaching out his arm for his lover. “Knock yourselves out baby.”

 

He scuttles back to Pidge’s room at fast as he can. Keith’s nervous; he hasn’t been with anyone but Shiro and he’s worried it’ll show. Keith enters the room tentatively.

Pidge is sat on bed where he was, naked. She's fiddling with a bottle of lube, and there's a flash of pink over her hip and around her thigh. He's seen pictures harnesses before, matt black vinyl with scarily large dildos attached, but he's never seen one in real life.

Its delicate, shiny pink with decorative studs. There's frills, hearts, and it's so stereotypically girly compared to Pidge. 

“Do you like it?” She asks, hopping off the bed. She turns, showing the strap nesting beneath the curve of her ass. There's a hint of sparkle from between her cheeks, a deep blue that clashes with the pink. The ring at the front is empty, awaiting his choice.

He can't think of anything to say. It's perfect, and he can't wait to get her between his thighs. He simply nods. 

“Shiro tells me you're badly behaved. How are you going to be for me?” Pidge is close, looking up at him.

Keith blinks. “I’m going to be good.” He decides.

She kisses him, and he feels weak. He leans into her and her hands on his shoulders feel bigger than they are.

“Let's get you clothes off, and then get you settled.”

“Okay.” Keith lets her pull back, tug his shirt over his head.

She's warm, and he presses closer. Pidge smooths her hands down his sides, fingers probing at the top of his trousers.

“I really like the way your ass looks in these, but they're a nightmare to get into.” Pidge says against his mouth. She rocks forward against him and he can feel the presses of the studded leather against his thighs.

“Sorry,” He starts to say but she kisses him quiet.

“Nothing good in life is ever easy, is it?”

Keith thinks of the first time Shiro fucked him, and unbeknownst to him Pidge is reminiscing on another impressive feat.

He undoes his trousers, and Pidge coos as she slips her hands underneath the waistband. She squeezes and he can't help but gasp. Pidge kisses his neck, takes his weight as her hands delve deeper.

“Oh! Is this from Shiro?” She presses at the plug and his hips jolt forward.

“Pidge,” He sighs. “don't tease.”

He can feel Pidge grin.

“Get on the bed. And then you can pick what you'll get fucked with.” She leaves him cold, tiptoeing for a cupboard.

Keith doesn't look. He can't, or he'd fall. He lays on his back. The bed's still warm from Pidge and he settles against the rumpled sheets.

“Okay,” Pidge turns around with an armful of silicone. “do you want realistic, xeno, or fun?”

He hesitates. There's something he's always wanted and she's holding it in her arms.

“The darker pink one.”

“This?”

“To the left.”

“This?”

“Right.”

“This one?”

“I want the one with the knot.” Keith says, exasperated. 

She smirks. “You got any allergies? Want a condom?”

The others go back in the cupboard. He hopes she'll fuck him with them all someday. He shakes his head.

“Alright.” Pidge slots the dildo into the harness, straps it in tightly. She settles on the bed between his legs.

She hooks her fingers around the base of the plug and starts to pull. Keith groans, cock twitching.

“Let it go, sweetheart. I need to be inside you.”

He's too excited to relax. Pidge sighs, bends down to take his cock in her mouth. Keith moans, embarrassing and high, but the plug slides free.

“There we go.” She pats his thigh, rises to her knees again. Pidge slides her fingers inside him, shifting around to gauge his readiness.

She pulls her fingers free and they shine white. She looks at it, bites her lip, but in the end she lets Keith suck them clean.

“You'll be able to take me but it'll be tight. Shall I open you some more?”

“No, I uh, I like it rough.”

“You're adorable.” Pidge tells him, reaching for the lube.

Keith blushes, looks away. He misses Pidge slicking her fingers and jumps at the cold touch of lube at his hole. She shushes him, places a hand on his hip to still him as she gets him wet.

“Okay, last thing before we get started.”

Keith frowns.

“Don’t be like that. You said you like it rough. Anything else?”

He’s embarrassed to say it, even lying there with his ass wet and legs open for her.

“I like having my hair pulled. And you could bite me? If you like.”

Pidge nods. She shuffles closer, pushing up his legs. “You mean love bites or actual teeth?”

The head brushes his thigh and his breathing hitches. “Both.”

“Is there anything you don't like?” Pidge looks at the handprint bruise on his hip. 

“I'll let you know. My safe word is assless chaps.”

“Gotcha.”

She holds the strap on to guide it in. The narrow head slips in easily and she keeps going until the swell of the knot pushes against his rim. 

“Not yet. Don't knot me yet.”

Pidge pulls back, frowning as she tilts her hips. The ridged underside of her cock grinds right over his prostate and he grits his teeth. 

“Softer.”

She brushes over it, the bumps sliding smoothly inside him. 

“Perfect.”

Every thrust has the tension fading from his body. Keith is completely focused on his lower body, where Pidge is circling her thumb over Shiro's leftover thumbprint, where the warm leather and studs of her harness press against his thighs. Her other hand slides higher, palm splayed over his stomach. It's different than Shiro's touch, her hands smaller and smoother. She trails her fingers over his nipple and his eyes open.

Pidge is looking at him. He pushes his chest into her hand and she grins, bends down to mouth at them. Keith doesn't notice her other hand leaving his hip until it's in his hair and she pulls his head to the side. Pidge looks up from his nipple and she bites, tugs the bud between her teeth. His cock twitches and her expression tells him it hasn’t gone unnoticed. She surges forwards to kiss him and the move forces his hips up against her thighs. Keith can’t focus enough to kiss her back. He can only lie there pliantly for her. Soon she leaves his mouth, presses her face to the skin of his neck, his shoulder, until she feels his heartbeat through his skin. Pidge kisses the spot, nips at it. Keith nods and she tightens her hold on him. She puts her teeth to his skin and starts to bite. They slide before they catch and hold. 

“Pidge? I'm gonna come soon.”

She nods. The tug of her teeth is almost too much.

“Could you knot me? And then just keep trying to push it in?” Keith is pulling at the back of her harness, a hand threading through her hair to keep her close.

Pidge licks her mouthful, adjusts herself. She pushes the knot in slowly, just letting the first bulb slide in before letting it slip back out.

“N-no teasing...please. I know you’re worried but please, please Pidge.”

Everything happens at once. Pidge shoves the strap on in fully and when Keith arches into her she pulls his hair and bites him harder. He comes explosively, and Pidge looks entirely too pleased with herself. She keeps rolling her hips against him, the knot tugging at his rim. His cock is pulsing feebly with every pull and he’s clenching, legs clamped around her, desperate to keep her inside.

It’s several long minutes before Keith unfolds himself. Pidge sits up, stretches the crick out of her back. She touches her hand to his neck, checks she hasn’t drawn blood. She straightens his head on the pillow, smooths his ruffled hair.

“Honestly, your dick game is level with Shiro. Now come here.” He says, hooking his fingers into the straps of her harness.

Pidge smirks, crawls over him. The shadow of the strap on looms over him and he leans up to mouth at the head. Pidge strokes his cheek, his hair, before pushing him down. She unstraps the dildo, drops it over the side of the bed. Keith guides her to settle over his face. He isn't sure what to do.

“Just lick me here.” She tells him. Her fingers slide down, parts herself for him to see. “If you like, you can play with my plug.”

His tongue flashes out, over the slick skin. He looks up at her, and she wonders how no-one ever noticed he has purple eyes.

“Just like that.” Pidge slips her fingers beneath the ring of the harness, starts to rub her clit.

He doesn’t know what he’s doing but Pidge seems to like it. He reaches around her hip to find the plug. Her hips jerk back against his hand and she comes when he tugs on it. Pidge rises to her knees, pushes his head back down when he cranes his neck for her. She slides off the bed, runs a hand through her hair as she ambles to the bathroom.

Keith stirs at the cold brush over his ass, flaps a hand at her.

“Just cleaning you up. You shouldn’t nap all sticky, it’s not fun.”

He pouts and Pidge just rolls her eyes. But she drops the cloth with his plug and her strap on, climbs over him. She tucks a blanket around him, nuzzles close until she’s breathing on the back of his neck.

“You wanna do this again sometime?” She asks.

“I want you to shove everything you have up my ass.”

“Absolutely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> throughout this whole thing i sometimes refer to hc by http://klancin-with-myself.tumblr.com/


	3. Shiro/Hunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wasn't super feeling it but it ended up the longest so far

Shiro’s been in the shower for too long, he’s sure. But it’s warm, and the heavy fall of water on his back is calming. He doesn’t know how much more time has passed before he hears the door open. Hunk and Pidge come in, chattering quietly.

“Hey, Hero.” Pidge says, winks when he looks over.

There are bruises on her hips, big enough that he can’t figure out what they are. Pidge smirks and swivels, revealing the spread of fingers on her front and the large short bruise of a thumb on the back. Shiro feels himself growing warmer beneath the spray.

“Might wanna cool it down.”

He remembers what Keith said and tries to look over his shoulder discreetly. He’s hoping to see if she’s wearing a plug, but he catches sight of something else.

Hunk has a sizable dick. It’s bigger even that his own, and all he can think is how big it would feel inside him. He misses Pidge bending down to grab her shampoo, and today her plug is shining yellow.

 

Shiro soon realises he has no idea what he’s doing. 

Lance had come to him, and before that Keith had simply looked up from under his lashes and leaned into him. He’d never actually had to seduce someone himself. He decides to try a causal approach, to get as physically close as he could until Hunk got the picture.

 

He peers into the lounge. There was only Pidge, hunched over her tablet, and Hunk looking at a booklet of recipes he got from the space mall. One of his arms is thrown over the back of the sofa. It’s an inviting spot, and Shiro is surprised Pidge is not there already. He goes over, sits on the edge of the seat. Pidge sees, and they both act like she hasn’t.

Hunk sets a hand on his shoulder, pulls him back into the gap. Shiro feels warm, and he lets himself settle back. Hunk’s arm drapes over his shoulder and his hand lands tantalisingly close to his crotch.

“What do you think of this for dinner in the week?”

Shiro nods, and hopes Hunk didn’t see him blush at the photo of a creamy sauce.

 

“Oh hi, Hung-I mean Hunk.” It’s days later, and Shiro is here to watch him cook.

“Can’t wait for dinner?” Hunk asks.

“Just thought I’d sit here a little. It smells nice.”

Hunk winks, and takes something out of the cupboard. It’s a glass specimen jar and it’s where Hunk keeps his cookies. He takes one out, puts the jar away. He brings it to Shiro, waves it before him.

“Want a cookie?”

“Of course.”

“What do you say?”

Shiro is grateful he’s sitting down. This is exactly want he wanted from Hunk in a sexual setting, and he’s almost ashamed of himself for dirtying this innocent interaction.

“Please?” He makes no move to take the cookie.

Hunk holds it closer, puts a hand beneath his chin to catch the crumbs. He takes a bite, eyes flicking over to Hunk when he swallows.

“You’re as subtle as a brick, but it’s working.” He brushes a crumb from the corner of his mouth.

Shiro ducks his head.

“That was a genuine slip of the tongue earlier.”

“Sure thing.” He pushes the rest of the cookie in and Shiro recoils a little. “You can do it.”

Shiro can’t close his mouth to chew and has to let crumbs fall. He swallows, panting, dives down to lick the crumbs from Hunk’s hand.

“You’re adorable.” Hunk kisses his cheek, brushes the crumbs away.

“I don’t think I’ve been called that before.” He leans into the hand, closes his eyes.

“Now, I need to finish making dinner. But afterwards, would you like to come to my room?”

 

“Guys. Guys. Fellow paladins.”

They don’t answer. Pidge leans to the side as her car takes a turn.

“Guys, my dick is out and ready.”

Lance turns instantly. His little car trundles off the course and into the void, making a sad little noise that reflects his expression.

“You’re such a slut Lance.”

“I didn’t get dicked last night. Anyway, he doesn’t have it out.”

“You sit on a throne of lies, Hunk.” Pidge guides her car over the finish line before she looks. “What is so important that you must interrupt Mario kart time?”

“Can I bring Shiro back to my room later?” Hunk finally gets to ask.

“Of course. It must be that eyeful he got in the shower. Told you it would work.”

“You gotta get his dick Hunk, it’s amazing.” Lance pipes up.

“Nah, I think he wants me to fuck him.”

“Bottom Shiro.” Lance breathes, eyes glazing over.

“Bottom Shiro.” Hunk agrees.

 

It had been a strange dinner. Keith and Lance were both trying to make eye contact with Pidge, but she’s too busy smirking at Hunk. It seemed the boys were due a lonely night. But finally they finished, and Hunk takes his hand.

“Isn’t there dessert?” Shiro asks. He means it innocently, but the table erupts into laughter.

“I’ll give you dessert later, Shiro.”

Someone wolf-whistles, and Shiro’s red as he’s led from the room.

 

Hunk’s room is tidy. There’s a tidy stack of technical manuals and cookbooks, tools lined up in size order. There’s a ring at the head of the bed, hanging ominously, and he thinks of Lance tethered to the wall.

“How long has it been?”

“Not since before Kerberos.”

Hunk nods. He reaches into the cupboard, pulls out the biggest bottle of lube he’s ever seen. It’s heavy duty, a long lasting silicone blend, and Shiro’s mouth is dry.

“Now, as Pidge tells me, you caught a glimpse in the shower. You want to get a better look at what you’re dealing with here?”

Shiro’s embarrassed at being tattled on. He isn’t surprised, not after Pidge told him of Lance’s affections.

“I’d like to see.”

Hunk sits on the bed, pats for Shiro to sit beside him. He sits, waits as Hunk undoes his trousers and pulls his cock out.

Shiro’s mouth isn’t dry any more. He’s drooling, and he’s leaning in without thinking. He presses a kiss to the head.

“What do you want me to do?” Hunk asks him, softly, a hand heavy on the back of his head.

“Just let me suck your dick for a while.”

“Alright, baby.”

Shiro cranes his neck to look up at him. “Could you…” He blushes, so dark his scar appears pale. “Could you call me Daddy?”

Hunk looks dazed. “Daddy.”

Letting his eyes close, Shiro drops his head to his cock again.

“Daddy.” Hunk repeats. He slides his hand down Shiro’s back, resting heavily just above his waistband. “Can I touch you here?”

Shiro nods. He’s gotten so used to Keith that anything new has him gagging like a novice. He’s trying to focus but he’s doing little more than drooling into Hunk’s underwear.

Hunk’s hand slides into his trousers. His hand is big, easily grasping an entire cheek. He squeezes, and Shiro moans around his dick. Shiro can’t take his dick to the base, has to stop about halfway down.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Daddy?” Hunk asks. His voice is warm and Shiro wants to curl up in it.

He looks up, swallows. “I’d like that.”

Hunk brushes the wayward saliva from his mouth. “You think you can take me?”

He grabs the base of his dick, sizing him up. “I know I can.”

“You can’t even fit me in your mouth. How are you gonna fit me in here?” His fingers trail into the crack, pressing at Shiro’s dry hole.

“I can do it, I need to.”

The tip of Hunk’s finger presses into him, and he gasps.

“I’ll fuck you Daddy. I’ll get you nice and wet and stretch you out on my dick.”

Shiro wiggles free, gets to his feet. He strips in record time and throws himself back into Hunk’s lap. His dick is eclipsed by Hunk’s and he presses forward, rubbing their lengths together.

“Split me open, Hunk.”

Hunk grabs the lube, peers over his shoulder to slick his fingers. He presses his fingers to the curve of Shiro’s ass, rubs until he starts to squirm. Hunk relents, pushes a finger inside him. Shiro goes limp, and he has to hold him upright with a arm around his back.

“You are tight.”  Hunk says admiringly. “Doesn’t Keith fuck you?”

Shiro arms his arms around his shoulders, anchors himself. “He does, he just really likes to be fucked.”

“You do have a nice dick.” He wants to touch it but he doesn’t have a spare hand. “But I have a hunch your ass is going to feel even better.”

“It will.” Shiro promises.

“Of course, Daddy.” Hunk kisses at his neck, noses at his jaw.

He adds a finger, sliding slickly together inside him. It’s a tight fit and it’s going to take some work before he’s ready. Hunk spreads his fingers, holds them open until Shiro is shaking. And then he slips a third finger in.

Shiro’s moan is breathless and shaky but he keeps pushing back onto his fingers.

“Daddy, I think you’re ready.” Hunk turns, pries Shiro’s arms off to lay him down on the bed.

He sees the come on Shiro’s stomach and falters for a moment.

“Did you like that?”

Shiro nods coyly. He tucks an arm behind his head, runs his fingers through the mess on his stomach. He sucks his fingers clean, looks up at Hunk.

“Well?”

Hunk grins delightedly, and starts to strip off his own clothes. He settles between Shiro’s thighs, traces a finger along his cock where it rests on his thigh. He picks up the lube, strokes himself until he’s shining and Shiro is hard again from watching.

“Now, just to warn you, apparently I go for a really long time.” Hunk says nervously. “If it gets too much, just tell me.”

Shiro nods, reaches forward to grab his thighs. Hunk pushes him back with a hand on his neck, leans his weight forward to keep him still.

“If it gets too much, tell me.”

“I will tell you if it gets too much.”

Hunk goes to remove his hand but Shiro stops him. They look at each other for a moment before Hunk nods. It’s a little awkward to position himself but Shiro’s fingers seem immovable on his wrist.

Hunk looks down at his cock as it rests against the muscle. It doesn't look so drastic as it does with Pidge or Lance, and he has no qualms about sinking his dick straight to the hilt. Shiro arches, pressing up into his hand.

“How’s that, Daddy?” He pulls back, rocks forward, putting extra pressure on his throat for a moment.

“That's good. But I know you can do better for Daddy.” Shiro smiles up at him.

Hunk sighs, leans down to kiss him. Shiro doesn’t indulge him, not until Hunk shifts his hand, presses his fingers down on his throat rather than the flesh of his thumb. He tightens his grip, and Shiro opens his mouth to breathe. He looks amused, and this time he kisses back. The come between them smears over their stomachs as Hunk moves. Shiro is breathing fast and shallow beneath his palm, and it makes his balls ache to have him beneath him like this. He steadies himself, wraps an arm around Shiro’s thigh to keep his hips close. He switches his hand back around, pushes up to press his head back into the pillow. Kisses Shiro’s calf where it rests on his shoulder, and starts to move.

He starts gentle, letting his flesh press comfortably against Shiro. Hunk doesn’t press on his throat, just keeps stroking a big hand over his leg, snuggles his face into his ankle. Shiro is squirming on the bed, shifting his hips around the thick cock inside him. Hunk digs the fingers of both hands in, and Shiro leaks a viscous drop of pre-cum.

“Gonna stay still?”

Shiro starts to shake his head but gasps as Hunk’s fingers tighten. He belatedly realises it was not a question but an order. Still, he wiggles his hips, hoping to taunt Hunk. Hunk just rolls his eyes and chokes him until he can’t move. Shiro taps his wrist and he lets up, watches the muscles of his chest expand as he breathes. He comes while he’s still too breathless to moan, simply unloads over his chest. Hunk slows to a halt and leans down to kiss the bruises he’s left.

“How do you want me to finish?” He asks.

Shiro stretches, pushes his hips against Hunk’s. He lays his arms above his head, settles back into the bed. “You can finish inside me, if you like.”

Even after two orgasms, Shiro is effortlessly seductive.

“Can I choke you again, Daddy?”

“Please.”

Hunk presses his forearm over his neck, sets his knees in the mattress. Shiro tilts his chin up, changes the angle of his throat against his arm. 

He’s rougher this time, knowing Shiro’s ass is stretched enough to take it. Hunk wants to close his eyes but doesn’t just yet, looking down at Shiro. His eyes are closed and he’s biting his lip, letting out wheezy little breaths. He’s gorgeous, and Hunk can’t help but kiss away his last breaths. Shiro turns away and Hunk moves his arm to rest beside his head. He thrusts harder, and the little moans Shiro makes as he catches his breath finish him.

Hunk pushes as deeply as he can, until Shiro’s hips are tilted higher with the force. He groans as he unloads into his leader. Shiro kisses his neck, pets his hair.

“You’ve made me so full, Hunk. So good for Daddy.”

Hunk kisses down his neck as he pulls out, straightens up to peer between Shiro’s thighs.

“Look at that.” He says to himself. Hunk’s thumb pulls at his opening, until his come wells from within. “You’re going to make a mess.” He leans over Shiro for a tissue, wipes his stomach clean.

“You could help me clean up in the morning?”

“I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me check my schedule...shidge is next


	4. Shiro/Pidge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry if you are in NZ hoik means to lift wildly (like everywhere else in the world) in the uk at least

“Shiro! Over here!”

He trudge over to sit beside her, lets his head fall over the back. Keith and Lance had ganged up on him in training and he’s sore and bruised. Pidge tucks herself against his side, throws her legs over his, and he has just enough energy to drape his metal arm over her shoulders.

“I was gonna ask if you wanted to play video games, but you look kinda beat.”

“Do you mean actual video games, or something else?”

Pidge huffs. “Really Shiro, I do other things.”

“But what things did you want to do with me?” He lifts his head to look at her.

She steeples her fingers, purses her lips. “Whatever you’d prefer?”

Shiro pulls her in by the shoulders and kisses her. He snakes a hand between her thighs, presses a hand to her crotch.

“I want to fuck you, I do, just…” He rubs down the seam of her trousers until she jolts against him. “I’m just a little tired right now.” Shiro keeps rubbing, admiring how her legs spread to admit him.

“I’ll do the work. You can just lie there for me. I’ll lay out all my pillows and I’ll lay you down, sit on your dick until you’re crying and then I’ll make you come. And after you can just go to sleep.”

“That does sound good.” Shiro looks at where he’s touching her through her clothes. “But I’d have to move and everything.”

Pidge sighs. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Alright. If it means I can get in your pants properly.” Shiro adjusts his arm, scoops the other beneath her legs. He stands, lifting her with him. “Let’s go.”

“Shiro…” She says admiringly. “And you said you were tired.” Pidge leans down from his arms to open the door to them.

“You’ve perked me right back up again. Just thinking about you.”

“I’m pretty excited too.”

“Pretty excited? Normally I’d that that as a blow to my pride, but…”

“You’re too tired?”

“Exactly.”

 

He lets Pidge hop to the ground and she starts bustling about her bed. She fluffs up her pillows, arranges cushions, lays a big blanket she’d pinched from the royal chambers over the top.

“Okay let’s lay you down-wait, no, we need to take your clothes off first.” Pidge wrangles him out of his vest, hoiks his shirt to his armpits. “Help me, Shiro.” She whines, stomps her little feet before he raises his arms.

“You said you’d do all the work, Pidge.”

“That was the last bit, I swear.”

Shiro starts backing towards the bed, and she scrambles to pull his trousers down from his hips before he sits. He lays himself in the nest Pidge has made him. She pulls his trousers off, throws them to the floor likes she hates them.

“Comfy?”

“So comfy. I might just fall asleep.”

“No! I’ll be right there.” She pushes her trousers off her hips, shimmies out of them as she pulls her shirt over her head.

“That was impressive.”

Pidge grins. “Lance doesn’t have much patience, as I’m sure you’ve found.” She hops onto his lap and settles on his thighs.

“Lance did just what his Daddy told him.”

She rolls her eyes. “Him and his daddy kink. Well, Keith was very good for me. He even said I was as good with my dick as you are.”

“Your dick?”

“Yep. It’s in the cupboard. I’ll show you in the morning. But for now…” Pidge shuffles back, bends down to come face to face with his dick. She rests her head on his hip, contemplates it.

“Got any feedback?”

“It’s lovely.”

“So, do you want to...touch it?” Shiro asks, raises an eyebrow.

Pidge looks at him. Extends her little finger, trails the tips down a vein on the side.

“I’m going to sleep.”

She waits until he closes his eyes and leans forward, takes the head in her mouth. Shiro doesn’t open his eyes but lets his hand find her hair. He feels her shift on the bed, and opens his eyes to see her reach down between her legs. Pidge slips her fingers into herself, bypassing her clit for now to try and get ready for him. He's not as big as Hunk but Pidge hasn't been fucked for days.

Shiro's fingers flex as he watches her touch herself. He hadn't been able to feel much through her clothes but she's bare for him now. He tugs on her hair, reaches to cup her cheek as she frowns up at him. Shiro smiles, and her expression softens. She crawls forward to kiss him quickly. Her body is soft against him, much like Hunk was, and he loathes to let her go to sit up.

Pidge scoots back, his cock brushing between her cheeks and head catching on the entrance before it springs up before her. It rises to her belly button, and she struggles to lift herself high enough to align the head. Pidge presses the tip inside of her, hands braced on Shiro's stomach as she eases down. His muscles twitch beneath her hands and she wonders how he looked under Hunk. 

Beneath her Shiro just looks sleepy, but his eyes are dark and focused beneath his hooded lids.

He reaches for her hips, his thumb pressing over Hunk’s fingertip bruises. Pidge leans back, and in the light he can see a shadowy curve in her stomach.

“Is that…?”

Pidge grins, presses her palm to the bulge. He feels pressure on the head of his dick and now he’s wide awake. Shiro tries to sit up, but Pidge touches her fingers to his chest. He concedes.

He slides his hands down to her thighs, feels them bunch and release as she moves. Her thighs are trembling with the effort, her eyes tightly closed. Shiro knows he isn’t going to last and he slides his hand up her leg, starts to rub her clit with the pad of his thumb. Pidge frowns and he can feel her tighten around him.

“Pidge…” His voice is raspier, deeper than he’d thought.

She nods, takes Shiro’s hands in hers. She kisses his knuckles, threads her fingers between his and pins them beside his head. Shiro swallows and glances at their hands. Pidge feels his muscles flex as he tests the grip. His eyes close, and he lets Pidge hold him down. She rides him until he scrunches his face up, until his hips strain up against her weight. Shiro comes, and Pidge rises as high as she can, so he comes just inside her. She crawls forward, his cock slipping from her body and flopping against his thigh. Pidge drags her wet cunt over his chest to leave a trail.

Shiro opens his eyes as she pulls his arms above his head, settles her knees in their place. Between her legs her skin is shining and he can see his own spend glistening at her entrance. He remembers what Keith said, licks at her hole. Pidge releases one of his wrists to touch herself. Shiro pulls her closer his his newly freed arm. She squeezes his hand when she comes, and he lets her goes when she moves.

“Still sleepy, Hero?” Pidge asks, vanishing into the bathroom.

“You’ve woken me up.”

The taps runs, and Pidge reappears, yawning.

“We can go again, but you gotta do the work this time.”

Shiro takes her hand, pulls her on top of him again.

“Anything for a fellow paladin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell i dont really write straight pairings  
> i know this is short but i wrote another shidge that was well received so  
> anyway i have ultra moon so arceus knows when i'll be back see u


	5. Shiro/Hunk/Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay look...first there was pokemon and then i started writing some other stuff y'all know how it is  
> hunk is so sweet literally when will he be my boyfriend

Shiro has his boyfriend over his lap, naked and damp with lube and sweat. They’ve borrowed a dildo from Pidge, one of her biggest, and Shiro works it into him until Keith’s eyes are wet.

“How are we doing, baby?” Shiro pulls his head up by his hair and he can feel Keith’s cock twitch against his own.

“I’m good.” He’s drooling, but Shiro doesn’t have a hand spare to wipe his mouth.

“You know, there’s something even bigger than this we could put inside you.”

“Why isn’t it in me already?” Keith’s head flops back on the pillow.

“I can’t just drop you in Hunk’s lap, we have to ask first.”

_ “Hunk.”  _ Keith starts to move, slides from his lap to the floor. He scrambles into a pair of Shiro’s underwear and heads for the door.

“Keith?”

He stops. “Can I go and get Hunk?”

Shiro grins, nods. “Go get him.”

 

Hunk is in the kitchen, chattering to Allura. She’s perched on the counter, there’s cookies in the oven, and Hunk is making a fresh batch of tea for them to share.

The door opens. Keith is standing there, holding up a pair of loose boxers.

“Are you alright, Keith?” Allura looks concerned, and he shuffles his feet.

“I’m fine. Hunk, can Shiro and I borrow you?”

Hunk makes an air quote.

“Yes, that sort of borrow.”

Hunk fishes a timer from his pocket, sets it beside Allura. “Would you mind taking the cookies out when this timer goes?”

“Of course. Is there anything I can help with?”

He’s blushing, and he won’t make eye contact. Allura peers back at Keith, wearing underwear that clearly aren’t his.

“Oh! Of course. I understand now.” She winks, and Keith turns as red as his lion.

 

“Shiro! Shiro look, I got him.” Keith lets the underwear go, stumbles over them to the bed. He lets Shiro pull him down onto him.

Shiro’s hands go straight to his ass, grasping at the muscle. “You’re going to be so full, you’re going to love it.”

Hunk starts to remove his clothes, and Keith turns to look. He lets Shiro tuck his face against his neck and starts to suck on this skin. He knows when Keith get his first glimpse of Hunk’s cock, legs spreading instinctively to bracket his. Keith is dripping against his stomach and it smears between them as he squirms. He feels Hunk climb on the bed, big hands pushing his legs open to settle between them.Hunk’s hands join his on Keith’s ass, and together they pull at the flesh until Hunk can see the hole shining between them.

It’s stretched out already and Hunk idly wonders if he could fit already. He brushes a thumb over the rim and Shiro peers over his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“You’ll fit.” Shiro tells him. He slides a finger from each hand into Keith, metal against flesh, pulls him open. “I’ve been working him hard.”

“I see.” Hunk presses two fingers inside as well. He is loose, and Hunk looks for the lube and catches sight of the borrowed dildo. “Oh wow. You have been working him.”

Shiro slides his fingers free, reaches back for the lube. He holds Keith open while Hunk slicks himself. He aches when he feels Hunk’s cock against his fingers, when one of Hunk’s hands covers his. Keith tries to look over his shoulder but Shiro catches his face, turns him to look.

“You’re going to look so beautiful.”

Hunk pushes against his rim, a thumb pulling at the muscle. Keith looks panicked for a moment, breath coming shallow and fast. Shiro pulls him closer, rests their foreheads together. Keith blinks, swallows, but ultimately nods. The head slides in, and sinks an inch before Hunk can stop. Keith’s eyes roll back before they flutter closed.

“That’s nice, right?”

Keith nods, moans loudly when Hunk pulls him back onto his cock.

“Hunk…” Keith clutches at his partner’s shoulders, face pressed into his chest.

“All good,  _ aulelei _ ?”

Keith doesn’t understand but the way Hunk says it makes him feel warm.

“I’m good.”

“ _ Lelei _ .” Hunk puts a heavy hand on his back, pushes so hard Shiro can feel it.

He keeps pushing, and pushing until his pelvis rests against Keith. He runs his hand up into Keith’s hair, pulls his head back.

“How about this?”

Shiro nods at him. Hunk hesitates before he reasserts his grip, pulling until Keith’s neck is stretched taut and his breathing is raspy.

“Alright, here we go.” Hunk squeezes his handful of ass in what he hopes is a reassuring way. 

He drags most of this cock back out. It's rough, and he gestures to Shiro to pass the lube. But Keith shakes his head.

“Keith, baby. Just a little more.” Shiro says. “So you don't get hurt.”

Keith frowns. 

“I know you want it to hurt. I know. But we can figure out something else.” Shiro's hands are at his face, and he runs his thumb meaningfully down Keith's throat.

Keith tries to push forward into his hand but he can't, not while Hunk has a handle on him.

“Do you want me to spank you?” Hunk asks.

“Spank me?”

“Yeah, I do it regularly.”

Shiro squints. “Is that why Lance always sits so weirdly?”

“Yeah, between Pidge and me, we have a lot of practice. Shiro's angle is better though.” Hunk let's go of his hair and he immediately presses forward into Shiro's hand.

Hunk pulls out, hisses at the cold. He squirts out more lube than Keith probably wanted, spreads it over his dick. And then he looks down at Keith's ass, with the fading pink lines of their fingers fanned out. He raises his hand, takes a final look at Shiro for confirmation. He nods, and Hunk brings his hand down. 

Keith cries out loudly. His cock twitches between him and Shiro, leaks over their stomachs. He moans deeply when Hunk pushes back in. There's a nasty wet noise when he pulls back and Keith tries to look. 

“You used too much.” He complains.

Hunk tuts, pushes his head forward into Shiro's hand. It's a cheap trick but it works. The slide is smoother now, and Keith doesn't complain again.

He let's himself go limp over Shiro's chest, supported only by the hand at his neck. His ass stings where Hunk hit him, harsh in contrast to the steady pace. Even without Shiro’s hand at his throat he can’t quite breath deeply enough, as though Hunk is too big to allow his lungs to fully expand.

Hunk lets himself focus completely on Keith’s ass. He squeezes the heated flesh that frames his cock. He looks at the fading red handprint.

“Shiro?”

“Yeah?” Shiro sounds distant as he pets Keith's hair, his face.

“You want to try spanking him?”

He nods, pushes at Keith’s neck and pulls at his hair. “Yeah. I want to make him come so you can fuck me.” 

Keith groans.

“You like the sound of that?” Shiro asks. “I was going to ask Hunk to fuck me later, but I suppose I could ask him to do it sooner.”

“I want to see that, I want to see.”

“You can see Keith, we'll show you. You just have to come.” Shiro let's Hunk guide him, cups his hand and sets his arm at the right angle.

It's just a tap, but Shiro feels his boyfriend's dick twitch between their bodies. 

“You can probably put a little more power into it.”

“You’re sure?”

Between them Keith has his eyes closed, and he’s drooling.

“You want me to hit you again?”

Keith’s eyes open slowly. He blinks once.

He spanks Keith again, and he comes. Hunk doubles over, presses his forehead to Keith’s shoulder blades. Shiro fears he’s finished and isn’t going to get his turn, but he sits back up, drags his hard cock free from Keith’s body. He pats Keith’s ass, pulls at his rim with his thumb.

“Are you ready, Shiro?” Hunk asks, arranging Shiro’s thighs over his own. He doesn’t wait for an answer, tucks his fingers into the crease of his ass. He raises his eyebrows when he finds the plug.

“I said I was planning to get fucked today.”

Hunk tucks his fingers around the base, tugs sharply. Shiro arches, the small of his back clearing the bed even with Keith’s added weight.

Keith slides from his chest onto the bed, curls up to his side. He kisses Shiro’s neck, slides a hand across his broad chest to find his nipple. Hunk pulls again at the plug, slowly, and Shiro groans as the wet silicone slid from his body.

“There we go.” Hunk sets the plug aside. He returns to Shiro’s hole with his fingers, pushes lube into him until it shines on his thighs.

Keith sits up to watch. He watches Hunk push one cheek away with his big hand, watches the head of his cock vanish from his view, hears the groan as the head slides in. He watches until Hunk’s stomach touches Shiro, as he keeps pushing himself to the base.

Hunk pats Shiro’s lower stomach, smiles down on them fondly.

“How do you want it, Daddy?”

Keith sits up. “Excuse me?” He looks back and forth between them.

Shiro’s blushing, throws an arm over his eyes. “Lance asked if he could call me it.”

“And you liked it?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I’m not calling you Daddy. But Hunk can.” Keith pries the arm from his face, presses a kiss to his heated cheek. “Especially if this is what it does to you.”

“Keith…”

“I haven’t seen you so red since I first sucked your dick.” Keith’s hand travels down his stomach, wet with their precome and his own come, grabs his dick. “Fuck, Takashi, you’re so cute.”

He strokes the shaft firmly, slowly, makes Shiro’s toes curl.

“Hunk…” Shiro sighs. “Hard.”

“You got it.” Hunk leans over them both, places his palms on the mattress beside their bodies.

He starts slow, watches Shiro carefully. Shiro’s squirming, red from his cheeks down to his thighs from their attention. Keith nuzzles into his neck, sucks a mark high beside his ear. He whines, tosses his head about. Hunk descends upon the other side of his neck and together they keep him still, pinned between their mouths.

He kisses Shiro, let's him bite as he picks up the pace. Before long Shiro's too breathless and pulls away. Hunk tuts, leans in to kiss Keith instead. Shiro reaches up idly to wrap his fingers around his boyfriend's neck, chokes him until he's hard again and gasping.

“Keith, come here. Let Daddy suck you off.” Shiro mumbles, fingers pulling at him.

Keith shuffles to his knees beside him. He lets Shiro take his cock into his mouth, watching as his eyes close contentedly. He puts his hand on Shiro's neck, just a presence, but it makes Shiro moan around him.

_ “Matagofie.”  _ Hunk says, his hand sliding up his body to cup his chest, flicks a thumb over his nipple.

Shiro strains beneath them, stomach tense. He pushes at Keith and rasps-

“Again.”

_ “Matagofie, tama.” _

He sighs, turns his head to nurse at his cock again.

“Hunk, what does that mean?” Keith asks. He’s watching Hunk’s hips, fixated on the movement.

“I called you  _ aulelei, _ beautiful.”

Keith blushes.

“And then I think I said,  _ lelei, _ that’s good. And  _ matagofie, tama  _ means handsome, daddy.”

“You’re so sweet.”

Hunk snorts, shakes his head. He pulls Keith in, kisses him. He skims his palm down his back, finds where he’s still stretched open.

“Hunk…”

“You think I can make you come together?”

“I bet you can.” Keith leans into his shoulder, closes his eyes as he lets Hunk’s fingers push him forward into Shiro’s mouth.

In the end Keith comes first. Shiro, too absorbed in his own pleasure, chokes on the first spurt. He looks up blearily while the rest splatters on his face, sees the flex of Hunk’s fingers as they work inside Keith, Hunk’s soft expression as he looks down at the red paladin. Shiro comes, toes curling as he cries out, head thrown back into the pillow.

“Oh, baby…”

_ “Tama…” _ Hunk pushes deep, his fingers and cock pressing into their bodies. He holds Shiro down with a heavy hand on his stomach, chin tucked to his chest.

They settle back onto their heels, cocks softening and slipping from their confines. Shiro rubs at the spreading marks on his neck, pulls his boyfriend to lie beside him. Keith’s eyes are closed already as he lets Shiro tuck him against his chest.

“Hunk, you want to stay?” Shiro looks sideways at him, from between the strands of his fringe.

“I was going to go and finish the cookies but…” Hunk lays himself behind Keith, reaches over to Shiro to hold them all close. “I guess I could stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if my samoan is horribly wrong...please be soft with me. someone came for my life over some bad russian and im still bitter about it  
> i don't really feel the last 400 odds words but i felt the pressure


	6. Everyone!

Lance looks around the other paladins. “We’re all fucking, right?”

Pidge looks around too. “Yeah, pretty much.”

“How about...we have an orgy?”

“Do you mean an orgy, or a gangbang, or us just happening to be fucking in the same room at the same time?” Pidge asks. “It’s an important distinction.”

Lance clasps his hands together before his mouth. “Have you ever heard of me planning a thing in my life?”

“She’s right.” Shiro says. “What’s the difference?”

“A gangbang is a bunch of people on one other person. Like if we all fucked Shiro but didn’t touch each other.” Pidge tells them.

“That sounds good, but where do we all fit?” Keith is frowning like it’s a big concern.

“He’s got an ass, a dick, a face, and his hands. And then an orgy is more like…” Pidge waves her hands. “Maybe if Shiro is fucking Lance, Lance is eating me out. I’m sucking off Keith while he’s getting fucked by Hunk.”

The room is quiet.

“Do we not like this idea or…?” Pidge looks around to see the boys shift uncomfortably.

They all look at Shiro.

“I think we all like this idea. When do we have some free time, Pidge?” He’s got his leg crossed over the top of the other.

“Lance has some pretty decent timing, for once.” Pidge adjusts her glasses. “We all have free time, except for Shiro. You have a meeting with Allura and Coran in a couple minutes, you should run.”

Shiro pouts, but makes to leave the room.

“Are we gonna get started?” Lance is sidling up to Pidge, leaning down to kiss her neck.

“You wouldn’t.” Shiro looks back at them. “You’re going to, aren’t you?”

Keith is already leaning over Hunk’s lap, working at undoing his trousers.

“Sure looks like it.”

 

Shiro sits stiffly in the meeting. Coran is babbling about the shields, power supply and something Shiro’s already forgotten. He keeps thinking of how sweetly Lance had taken his cock, of how Keith had whined when he was stretched around Hunk. He thinks about how Pidge tasted, how she’d taste on Lance. Allura knows he’s not listening, answers Coran’s questions herself, eventually lets Shiro go.

She winks, and Shiro has the feeling she knows exactly what they have planned.

 

He returns to see Lance asleep on the sofa, where Hunk left him. His jacket is gone, his shirt pushed up and his trousers pulled down to expose his stretched hole. Beside him Pidge cradles Keith in her lap, keeps his legs wide with her hands for Hunk.

“Shiro-” Pidge starts. 

Keith looks for him, peers out from behind Hunk. He's still wearing his shirt and jacket but his trousers have been discarded. 

“Lance says you can wake him with your tongue, if you want.” She's still fully dressed, red in the face as she watches him from over Keith's shoulder. She keeps watching as he kneels on the sofa, bends low to smell Lance.

“See something you like?”

“I’d like to see more of it.”

Shiro rolls his eyes. But he takes off his shirt, smirks when Pidge starts to try and wiggle free. Hunk takes pity on her, lifts Keith into his arms to let her move. She bounces over to Shiro. He bends to kiss her, blindly reaches for Lance's ass. Shiro goes straight to three fingers, grins into the kiss when he moans sleepily.

Pidge winds her arms around his neck, keeps him bent down when they stop kissing.

“Lance calls you Daddy, doesn't he?”

Shiro's fingers twist.

“He does.”

“Can I call you Papa?” She guides his hand into her trousers, glances up at him, bites her lip as Shiro presses his fingers into her.

“Of course you can.”

Lance finally stirs, clenches around the metal fingers inside him.

“Daddy…”

“There’s my baby boy. You ready to get dicked again?”

“I’m ready.” Lance pushes himself up onto his hands, shoves his hips back.

“But what are going to do with Pidge?”

“I’ll… I'll fuck her.” Lance's eyes are focused on the hand down her trousers, watches the pull of the muscles below skin as Shiro works his fingers. “Please let me put my cock in her.”

“If Pidge wants you to.”

She’s still clinging to him, arms around his neck. But Pidge looks at where Lance’s cock hangs in the shadow of his body.

“I want it Papa, I want him.”

“Go on, baby.”

She clenches around his fingers, even as she pulls away from him. They watch her undress, Keith peering from over Hunk’s shoulder to watch her push the baggy shorts down. Pidge tucks her body beneath Lance, sighs when he rests his weight on her. Even when he’s above her he isn’t in control, yields beneath her mouth as she wraps her hand around him. Pidge presses the head to her clit, slides it down between her labia to her entrance. Shiro presses at his prostate and he surges forward, buries himself in her.

He pushes Lance down, pins them both with a single hand. He fumbles with his trousers, fishes his cock out. Shiro lets his cock rest upon Lance, lets his boy tease himself with it.

“Come on, Daddy.”

“Papa…”

“Fuck us.”

The slide is smooth, thanks to Hunk, and Shiro pushes in easily. At this angle, presses together so tightly, Pidge thinks she can feel his cock through Lance’s body. Shiro pulls him back against his chest, tucks his head upon his shoulder to look down.

Across the sofa Keith wails as he comes again. Hunk pauses, smooths down his hair.

“I’m okay. Keep going.” He rasps, reaches for the water bottle he’d brought in earlier.

Hunk pulls out anyway, lifts his hips in his hands to look at his hole.

“You could do with a touch more lube.”

“You always say that.”

“That’s because it’s always true.” Hunk picks up the bottle, flips it to hold it lid down. “Now get over there. Pidge is waiting.”

She cranes to look at them upside down, the line of her neck stretched long and inviting. Keith is captivated, crawls towards her. He slides off his jacket, pulls his shirt over his head. He leans down to kiss Pidge, pets her face with his gloved hands. Keith thumbs at her lower lip, rises onto his knees.

“Are you ready?”

“You know it.”

Still, Keith is worried about the angle, so he only lets her take the stiffening head of his cock into her mouth. He shudders, throws his head back as Hunk pushes into him, cock cold with extra lube.

“Keith…?”

He opens his eyes, sees Lance opposite him.

“What is it, sharpshooter?”

Lance colours, the red of embarrassment over the pink of arousal.

“Shut it, flyboy.” He grabs a handful of Keith’s hair, pulls him close to kiss.

Behind them Shiro and Hunk groan, thrust hard enough to mash their faces together.

“Alright,” Keith gripes, looking back over his shoulder. “We get it.”

He pushes forward, lets Pidge take a little more of his cock so he can kiss Lance deeper, try to dominate.

“You like hair pulling, right?” Lance asks, grinning as if he’s gained some sort of upper hand.

“Yeah? Pidge told you that? Well Hunk told me something you like. Shiro’s been practicing on me.” Keith grins back, equally devious.

“What do I like then?”

Keith leans to look at Shiro, and Shiro looks at Hunk. He nods, and Shiro sets his knees, flexes his human hand. He brings his hand down on Lance’s ass.

“Fuck, Shiro!” His arms shake and he swoons forward against Keith. Lance tugs on his handful of black hair, props his body against Keith when he weakens.

“Hey, we’re gonna squash Pidge.”

“Don’t fret hotshot. She’s a lot tougher than she looks.”

Keith hums his agreement, winds his arm around Lance’s neck. They fall quiet, muffled moans leaking from Lance and Keith’s joined lips whenever the rhythm jogs them too much.

Finally Hunk comes, drives Keith forward hard enough that their teeth clack. His hands are tight on his hips, holding them together as he unloads his come inside. He pats Keith's ass appreciatively, keeps thrusting until his cock softens too much so he can see the spend streaked over himself. Hunk slides his cock free, squeezes his cheeks before sitting back. 

“Did you like that?” Lance asks, pulls him closer. “He always comes so much, makes me so full.”

“It feels so good.” Keith mumbles, shuffles closer on his knees.

Pidge lets his cock go, grabs at his thighs to settle him on her face. She presses her tongue easily into his stretched hole and Keith whines, clings to his fellow paladin for support.

“Lance…” He says, pauses to wet his mouth and try again. “Lance, touch my dick?”

Lance has never heard him sound like this so he simply does as he's asked. He makes Keith come, hard enough to splatter over his stomach. He keeps touching until he's pushed away, and Keith is pulled backwards into Hunk's lap.

Lance drops his gaze to Pidge. There's smears of come around her mouth and he fights against Shiro's hands, leans down to lick her clean. Pidge laughs, pushes playfully at his shoulders.

“What are you, a dog? You’re getting me all wet.”

“You’re already wet.” Lance teases. He braces his arm beside her head, snakes the other down to touch her. “Look.” He holds up his glistening fingers, makes a show of licking them clean.

“Com’on Lance, touch me properly. I’d like to come at some point today.”

“And what if I don’t?”

Shiro stills his hips, tightens his hands a little on Lance’s hips.

“Make her come, or you don’t get to.”

Lance shoots a pouty look over his shoulder. But he obeys, like he always does, returns his hand to where they’re joined. He uses his thumb to rub her clit and even though the angle is awkward she soon starts to squirm.

“There you go, Pidgey, let it go.”

“Papa?”

“Go ahead baby.”

Pidge comes, and the force of it pulls Lance with her. They curl together, hazy with orgasm as Shiro keeps moving. He leans down over them both, uses his bulk to keep them still.

“Hurry up, Papa.” Pidge says. “I want to snuggle with Hunk.”

Shiro glances up, sees Keith watching them sleepily. Even as he watches Keith yawns.

“I’m nearly there.” Shiro keeps staring at Keith as he thrusts.

“Miss me?” Keith asks, doing his best to look seductive. He yawns again, rubs at his eyes.

“I do. I miss touching your hair, tasting those sweet little noises you make when you come.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Give me about ten minutes and I’ll show you.”

“I don’t think I can come again so soon. Hunk really wore me out.” Keith reaches an arm back, drapes it around Hunk’s neck.

“I can do it. I’ll fuck you so good you’ll have to come.” Shiro babbles, hips losing their rhythm. “I want to feel you struggle to take me.” He sighs, eyes falling closed as he comes.

“That’s it, Daddy. Make me sweet.”

Shiro nuzzles into his neck, wraps his arms around Lance and pulls him up into his lap. Pidge stretches, and even as his cock slips from Lance’s body Shiro finds his gaze drawn to her cunt. She catches him looking, winks as she sits up.

“Maybe when you’re done with Keith, huh?” She climbs onto Hunk, and Keith sleepily wraps his arms around her.

“Yes, let’s all fuck again later.” Lance mumbles. “But for now, we nap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for coming to my ted talk


	7. Academy Pidge/Lance/Hunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please note for this fic pidge is referred to using he/him pronouns
> 
> lance uses red/orange/green safewords- this fic uses the orange and green safewords

They sit at the back of the classroom. Pidge and Hunk are writing quickly with their little mechanical pencils as Lance stares blankly at the clock.

“What’s the time?” Pidge asks, dropping his empty pencil for another.

“Haven’t a clue.”

The bell rings.

“That makes it four o’clock then. You guys want to get something to eat?” Hunk copies down a final few notes before closing his books.

Lance leans on the back of his chair, raises an eyebrow. “I’d like to suggest we go back to my room, let the queue go down a bit.”

“And what would we do?” Pidge asks. “The three of us in your room.” He leans on the desk, looks at them.

“I think I know what he wants.”

Lance grins at them.

 

In his room he get Pidge up against the wall, slots their thighs together. Hunk undresses himself, grateful for the space as his lovers occupy each other. He puts his bag down, folds his clothes and puts them in the last clear space on Lance’s desk. He pulls Lance back with a finger tucked in his waistband, leaves Pidge bereft against the wall. Hunk carefully plucks at his clothes, remembering the hours he’s spent repairing tears.

Pidge adjusts his glasses, brushes his hands down the front of his jacket. He gets their nearly empty lube from the drawer, gets a fresh bottle as well. Pidge settles himself on the bed, awaits the delivery of a naked Lance as he slicks his fingers.

Hunk pushes the newly naked Lance backwards onto the mattress. His cock leaks from the show of force, bobbing in the air as he scrambles closer to Pidge.

“Put them all in.” Lance says, wrapping his hand around his narrow wrist. “Straight in.”

Pidge shakes his head, starts with just two. He keeps asking until Pidge presses on his prostate, rubs until Lance is shaking and the bead of precome has worn a track to his balls.

“O-orange.”

Pidge stops moving his hand, holds still while Lance clutches at his shirt.

“Okay, but don't touch my prostate. I don't want to come without Hunk.”

Hunk, knelt beside the bed to watch, leans in to kiss his forehead.

“You can come whenever you like, as many times as you like.”

“Not until you’re inside me.”

Hunk pushes his fingers into Lance’s mouth, presses deeper, slides over his tongue until he gags.

“Keep going, Pidge.”

He nods, eyes wide and dark behind the lenses. Pidge pushes in another finger. Lance comes, muffled on his fingers, eyes rolling back. In the midst of it Pidge presses in his fourth finger. Hunk keeps his fingers in his mouth as he moves, carefully climbs onto the bed. He puts the head of his cock to Pidge’s fingers. Pidge’s fingers pull back and he pushes in, stretching Lance’s rim just beyond the width of his fingers. Lance seems to come back to himself, props his torso up on his elbows to look.

“Is this what you wanted?” Hunk asks, his voice soft and warm with affection even as he continues to push the solid mass of his cock into his boyfriend.

Lance nods.

“I don’t think he’s going to have room for dinner.” Pidge puts his hand to Lance’s stomach, presses until they both gasp at the pressure.

Hunk leans in to kiss him, hand sliding through his shaggy hair to cup the back of his head. They kiss until Lance gets needy and pulls at them.

“What is it now? You’ve got what you want.” Hunk keeps him still with a heavy hand on his stomach, grinds his cock in deeper.

“I want to kiss you.”

They don’t know who he’s talking about, but it doesn’t matter.

“Shut up, Lance.” Pidge says. He fixes Lance with a glare, but with his darkened eyes and flushed skin it’s venom is lost.

He turns back to Hunk and they kiss, ignoring Lance as Hunk pulls him closer, scoops him against his side. Hunk brushes his hair aside, breathes so hot over his ear that Pidge shudders. He holds Pidge close with a hand on his ass, squeezes until he rubs against his leg.

“You gonna let me touch you there someday?”

Beneath them Lance is too absorbed in his own pleasure to focus on the words.

“Maybe I will.”

“You could blindfold me, tie me up, I don't care. I just want to touch you.”

“You’re sweet, Hunk.” Pidge traces the edge of his headband. “Maybe someday.”

He turns away from Hunk to check on their boyfriend. Lance is hard again, still wet with his own come, and Pidge swipes his fingers through the trails. Pidge keeps looking at him, eyes hidden by the reflection on his glasses. He smirks; and holds his fingers out for Hunk.

“Finally, some good fucking food.”

Hunk leans in, sucks his fingers clean. They pause to laugh.

“Stop using vintage memes when we fuck.” Lance chastises, managing to hold a serious expression for a moment before starting to laugh as well.

“It’s what you like about me.” Hunk doesn’t give him an opportunity to respond.

“It’s what I love about you.” Lance reaches for Pidge’s hand, and this time he lets him. He pulls Pidge down beside him, tosses his glasses off. ”And I love you too.”

They kiss, and Pidge’s hand slides down his body to his cock. He jerks it erratically, movements clouded by what Lance assumes is sheer lust. But it’s enough, and Lance comes again.

Hunk stills. He rubs Lance’s stomach soothingly as he calms, as he stops clenching and pushing his hips up lazily.

“What’s your colour, Lancey-Lance?”

“I’m green.” Lance lifts his head to look at him, grins to reassure him.

“Uh-” He hesitates.

“Come on, Hunk.” Lance pleads.

“Hunk-”

“Please Hunk-”

“Come inside him.”

“In here.” Lance pats his abdomen blearily. “Right here.”

Pidge hooks an arm around his knee, spreads Lance wider.

Hunk sighs. He leans down over them, peppers kisses over their faces and squeezes them together until they giggle and wiggles. He starts moving again, holds them together tightly as he pants. Hunk comes quietly, stops breathing for a moment as his come spurts into his friend.

For a minute they stay huddled together, regaining their breath and wetting their dry mouths. Pidge sits up first, squints as he looks for his glasses. He pats at Hunk until he’s freed, climbs off the bed.

“I’m gonna get changed. See you in the canteen in twenty?”

“Sure thing, handsome.” Lance stretches, extends all his limbs around Hunk before wrapping himself around him again.

Pidge blushes, fiddles with his newly found glasses. “Let’s make it thirty, shall we?”


	8. Everyone sits on Shiro

They’re in the longue. Lance is laying on his stomach, resting his behind after Shiro’s spanking lesson. Hunk cradles Pidge against his chest, showing her new recipes. And Keith is draped over Shiro’s lap, a leg cocked over the back of the sofa and a hand on the floor.

Shiro clears his throat.

“So uh, you guys wanna gangbang me?”

Startled, Keith slides to the floor. Shiro shakes his head, amused.

“I’m not quite sure. Did you like that idea?” He helps Keith to his feet, chuckles when he’s pulled down for a kiss.

“It’s a good idea.”

He lets Keith kiss him until Pidge pulls at his arm.

“You can’t hog him. The whole point of this is to share him.”

Keith pouts.

“Don’t be like that. Or I won’t use your favourite strap-on next time.”

His expression doesn’t change but he steps back, lets Pidge step close to them. Shiro pulls them both into his arms, smirks as they tiptoe to try and kiss him. Pidge wisens up first and turns her attention to Keith. Shiro barely has a moment to lament the failure of his plan before he feels someone behind him. A big hand- Hunk's- turns his head to kiss him.

“Will someone come and get me? I want to join in.” Lance calls from the sofa.

They all turn to look. 

“You were the one who hit him.” Hunk says.

“He's your boyfriend.”

“He's your boyfriend too.”

“You're the leader, you should help him.” Keith joins in. 

“Well if you'd let me go...” Shiro extracts himself from his lovers.

He picks up Lance, drapes him over his shoulder to avoid pressure on his rear. Lance flips them off as he’s carried from the room. The other paladins hurry after, eager not to be left out.

 

Shiro leads them all back to a room they’ve never seen before. He stands Lance on his feet, starts to undress as they look around.

“How did you find this room?” Pidge asks.

“Allura showed me.”

“Wait...Allura knows we’re doing this?!” Lance clutches his shirt to his chest as though the princess is about to burst through the door.

“Of course she does.” Hunk says casually. “I told her over tea and biscuits.”

“Is nothing sacred? Why is no-one else upset over this?”

Shiro settles onto the bed, lays on his back. Keith, ignoring the shrieking of his teammate, joins him, spreads his smaller form possessively over him.

“Looks like you get first pick, baby. Where are you going to put your dick?” Shiro asks him, squeezing his ass.

“Here.” The red paladin says, tapping Shiro’s cleavage.

He flushes down to his pecs. Keith kisses him, once, before he straightens up. He sits on Shiro’s chest, takes handfuls of the firm muscle to squeeze around his cock. Pidge climbs onto the bed next, leaving her classmates to bicker.

“Papa…”

“Baby girl.” Shiro reaches out his arms for her, winds his arms around her thighs as she crawls over his face.

Pidge fixes a hand into Keith’s hair, tugs him down to her level to kiss him.

 

“So what exactly did you say to Allura?” Lance presses.

“I think my exact words were ‘the other paladins and I like to engage in recreational sex’.” Hunk sets aside his clothes, moves on to Lance’s trousers.

“And what did she say?”

“She just said ‘oh’ and went back to her tea.”

Lance nods, lets himself be tugged around and stripped.

“That’s okay. I can work with that.” He allows Hunk to walk him to the bed. “What was her face like? Did she seem mad, disgusted, aroused?”

“Lance.” Shiro says, lifting Pidge from his face for a moment. “Focus on the mission at hand.”

“Yes daddy.” He lets Hunk wrap an arm around his middle, spreads his legs so he can be lowered over Shiro’s hips.

He leans forward against Keith, arches his back for Hunk to prepare him. Lance hooks his head over his shoulder to watch. He watches Keith’s cock slide between Shiro’s thick muscle, watches Shiro’s jaw work as he licks into Pidge.

Hunk gets the lube from the side of the bed, squirts some into his palm. He uses the dry back of his hand to encourage Shiro’s legs open. He’s wearing a plug, one of Pidge’s, shining a sparkling yellow as he parts his thighs. Hunk starts by sinking his wet fingers into Lance’s hole, knowing he’s stretched from last night.

“Alright Lance, go ahead.” Hunk takes Shiro’s cock in his hand, holds it steady for his boyfriend.

He sits back on his heels, watches as Lance impales himself on their leader’s dick.

“What a good boy for daddy.” Hunk murmurs, presses a kiss to the back of Lance’s neck as he reaches for the lube again.

He hooks the fingers of his dry hand around the base of the plug and pulls. Shiro’s entire body bucks, struggles to push back under the weight of the other paladins.

“Shush, papa. Be still and relax for Hunk.”

Hunk pulls again and this time the plug slides free. It’s the biggest one, just smaller than Hunk’s cock. He won't need any extra stretching, and it's barely a moment before he's pushing in. He pulls Lance back against him when he's fully seated, grips his hips to move them in tandem.

Pidge pulls back from Keith's mouth, noses along his ear, his jaw, his neck. She starts to suck a mark on his neck, lifting her hands to touch his chest. She pinches his nipple and he gasps, leaks precome onto Shiro.

“Would you like rings here?” Pidge asks,trying very hard to sound casual.

Keith blinks, tries to focus as Lance closes in behind him, fixes his lips to the other side of his neck. He thinks of them above him, Lance and Shiro holding his hands, telling him how pretty he'd be. Pidge holding the little metal dish with the jewellery and Hunk with the needle, a sliver of silver between his large fingers.

“I think I would.”

One of Lance's hand snakes round to play with the other nipple. They pull and twist, somehow setting a rhythm without speaking. Keith didn't want to face the embarrassment of coming first but he does, come spurting over Shiro's neck and chin. He sits there for a moment before Pidge and Lance push him sideways, laying him down on the bed. Keith strokes his boyfriend's arm where it winds around Pidge, turns to watch Hunk and Lance.

He'd never really looked at Lance. He looks so slender between Hunk and Shiro, eyes closed and head tipped back onto Hunk's shoulder as he fucks himself. Lance’s cock bounces as he moves, the head hitting Shiro’s stomach and leaving a smear with every thrust. Keith thinks about getting closer, resting his head in Shiro's stomach to suck on the head.

But he sees Shiro’s stomach muscles twitch, his thighs tense. He grips tighter at Pidge’s thighs, muffles himself as he comes. Keith sees his cock pulse as Lance moves.

“Shiro…” Lance whines. “I wanted to come on you.”

“You still can.” Hunk assures him. 

“You know what I mean. I wanted to use him.”

Hunk kisses his shoulder, eases his cock from Shiro’s body. “Will mine do?”

Lance peaks over his shoulder. “I suppose.”

He lets Hunk push him forward, Shiro’s cock slipping from his body. Come wells at his entrance and Hunk moves forward, guides the head of his cock to Lance’s hole. He pushes in until he’s settled comfortably against his lover’s rear. Hunk pulls back, looks at his cock streaked with white, come leaking out as he pushes in. Lance groans at the extra stretch, buries his face in Pidge’s neck for comfort. She pets the back of his neck, leans her weight on him to help brace against Hunk’s thrusts.

But Lance had never had much in the way of endurance, and soon enough he comes with a whine, decorates Shiro’s stomach. He complains when he’s pulled off Hunk’s cock and laid on Shiro’s other side but Hunk ignores him, fixated on his girlfriend.

“Just me and you big guy.” Pidge smirks.

One of Hunk’s hands goes to the small of her back, the other into her hair, keeps her close for him to kiss. He holds her as she comes, keeps kissing her until she goes limp in his arms. Hunk lays her back on the bed, unfolds her calves from beneath her so she can lie comfortably, legs framing Shiro’s face and torso.

Their leader looks up at him, his flushed red face shining with slick. His eyes are glassy and his tuft of white hair is smushed flat over his forehead. Hunk pushes it back, tidies his hair a little.

“Hey daddy.”

Shiro smiles.

“How are you doing?”

He nods.

“Alright then. Last bit now.” Hunk cups his face, thumbs at his lower lip.

Shiro’s tongue flashes out to touch the tip. Hunk lets out a shaky breath as he starts to stroke himself. Shiro bites his lip, eyes focusing solely on the head of his cock. Hunk comes over his face, over his scar, dribbling down to his chin. Lance and Keith close in from the sides, peering over Pidge’s legs to kiss his face. Pidge reaches down to lay her hand on his forehead and Shiro closes his eyes, lets out a long breath.

“Thanks guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shiro, from underneath his partners: form voltron!


	9. Lance/Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *arrives 15 chapters late to the most popular pairing with a monster* hey y'all

Lance doesn’t know what to expect when Keith approaches him. They hadn’t really talked since they kissed during the orgy and Lance had been too nervous to bring it up.

“Sharpshooter.”

“Flyboy.”

They look at each other.

“So are we going to fuck or what?” Lance says, full of bravado.

“Sure.” Keith says casually. “How do you want to do it though?

”Let’s handle that we when we get back to the room.”

“Pidge would say we should figure it out beforehand.”

“Pidge isn’t here.”

Keith pauses for a moment.

“You’re right.” He says. “We don’t have to plan how we’re going to fuck.”

“We sure don’t. We...we could do it right here if we wanted.” Lance says boldly, looking around.

“We could.” Keith says softly.

They reach for each other, pulling at their jackets as they tumble against the wall. It’s not like kissing any of the others. Their height is more similar, their build more compatible as they struggle. They pull at each other’s belts until finally, skin touches skin. Keith whines, throws his head back against the wall. His neck is exposed and Lance stares at it, at the pale skin already marked with bites from the other paladins. Keith looks at him, eyes heavy.

“Go on. Complete the set.”

“There’s hardly any space.” Lance raises a hand to his neck, presses at the marks.

The smallest are from Pidge, of course, but the larger pair are harder to tell apart. But Lance knows them well. Hunk’s front teeth are uneven and he leaves a crooked line, while Shiro’s teeth leave clean curved lines.

“Wait. Right here.” Lance brushes back his dark hair. He leans in, fixes his lips to a spot just below Keith’s ear.

He feels Keith’s dick twitch alongside his and and Lance abandons his post. He drops to his knees, shoulders slumped as he comes face to face with Keith’s dick. Lance pushes his dick up against his stomach, covers his shaft in wet messy kisses. He lowers a hand to his own cock, works his palm over the head as he takes the head of Keith’s dick into his mouth. He feels Keith’s hands in his hair, feel the drag of his gloves against the strands.

“You’re good, you’re so good.” Keith tells him.

Lance nods, groans at the praise. He takes more of Keith into his mouth, more and more until he reaches the base. He holds himself there until he needs to breath, pulls off to leave a glimmering line of saliva between them. Lance stares at it as he pants, his free hand going to Keith’s hip.

“Fuck me.”

Keith blinks down at him, swallows.

“Alright.”

He grips Lance’s head more firmly, starts to guide Lance’s mouth down on his dick. Lance closes his eyes, lets his throat relax for Keith to use. He works his own dick with his other hand, sucks air through his nose when he can. Keith's breathing is loud above him, fills his head as much as the cock in his mouth.

“Lance?”

He opens his eyes. Keith slows, thumbs rubbing soothingly over his cheeks.

“Can I come in your mouth?”

Lance flashes him a thumbs up. Keith nods, picks up the pace until Lance can feel his lungs burn. His head swims, he feels warm beneath his clothes and he comes over his hand. He looks up at Keith, eyes closed and biting his lip as he thrusts.

“I’m gonna-” Keith looks at him, at his softening cock and his wet hand. “Fuck.” He comes, caught unaware, and Lance manages to catch it in his mouth.

Keith’s hands fall to his sides and Lance rolls back on his heels, gets to his feet. He stands quietly as Keith regains his breath.

“Did you swallow?” Keith asks, lifts his dirty hand by the wrist.

Lance shakes his head. Keith purses his lips in surprise and starts to mouth Lance’s hand clean. He licks and sucks until he has a mouthful, and then, his lips shining white, he looks up, just a little, for Lance to kiss.

It’s how Shiro finds them, just minutes later, their pants undone and cocks half-hard, come smeared over their lips as they pant and kiss.

“Daddy.” Lance whines. He automatically tips his chin up, eyes wide and pleading.

Keith looks too; and from between his hair his eyes are defiant.

“I think it’s time for Keith’s lesson, don’t you baby?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for several hours i was like...i wrote them as equal subs and i couldn't figure out what to do with them without another person directing them...  
> anyway daddy's here now no prob boblem


	10. Shiro/Keith/Lance

“Go and get the rope, baby. I’ll get Keith and me ready.” 

Lance tries to pull away but Keith keeps hold of him.

“Keith. Let him go.”

Keith holds him tighter, grinds their hips together.

“Come on, Keith...I don’t want to be naughty.” Lance manages to get an arm free, grabs a handful of Keith’s hair. He pulls, and the way Keith keens and hardens against him makes him want to stay. But he needs to be good for Shiro, so he goes to get the rope.

Keith leans against the wall, his face still sticky with shared come.

“What’s the plan?” He asks. He slinks towards Shiro, who struggles to remember what he’s doing there.

“Lance and I are going to show you what good boys get.”

“What’s that?” Keith looks up at him, bites his lip.

“Whatever he wants.”

“And what do bad boys get?” Keith presses closer, his dick warm through the thin material of Shiro’s trousers.

“They get nothing.”

“Nothing?”

Shiro puts a hand on his chest, pushes him away. ”Nothing. Lance is going to tie you up, and you’re going to watch me fuck Lance.”

“Do I get to come?”

“I don’t know.”

Lance comes back down the corridor, the rope tightly clenched in his hands. He makes a beeline for Shiro, grabs his other wrist and starts to drag him away.

“You were supposed to be ready, daddy.”

“I’m sorry baby. Keith was being bad.”

“Already?”

“Already. I’m thinking I might not let him come.” Shiro reaches back, waggles his fingers to encourage Keith to follow.

  
  
  


“Get naked and sit on the bed. I’ll come and show you how you what to sit. Lance, baby, you can lay however you want.” Shiro tells them.

He watches as Keith starts to scramble out of his clothes, as Lance removes his more calmly. Keith sits on the bed, scoots back against the wall. Lance kneels on the bed beside Keith, twists the rope in his hands.

Shiro looks at them, sat together on the bed. He unzips his vest, watches his boys as they watch him undress. They’re already flushed from their earlier encounter, a patch of Lance’s hair sticking out.

“Baby, will you tie Keith's calves to his thighs? As though he's kneeling, legs together.” Shiro asks. He keeps his voice soft for now; he doesn't need his leader voice to control Lance. 

Lance guides Keith onto his back, bends his legs into position.

“Stay like this. Let me know if anything is too tight.”

Keith nods. He holds his legs bent as Lance winds the rope around, loops it around itself and ties knot after knot. Shiro kneels beside them as Lance finishes, tucks his fingers between the rope and skin to check.

“Back up a little, baby.”

Lance shuffles out of the way. Shrio turns his attention back to Keith, runs the back of his fingers over his head.

“I’m going to move you so Lance can tie your hands.”

He nods. Shiro rolls him onto his front, then tucks his hands up his armpits to lift him onto his knees and back down onto his calves.

“How’s that?” Shiro takes Keith’s face in his hands, squishes his cheeks.

“It’s fine. I might need to lay on my side though.”

“Of course. Just let me know when you want to me move you.” He kiss him, slides his hands down from Keith’s face, his shoulders, down to his hands. He positions them behind his back. “Hands to elbow, Keith.”

Keith nods against his shoulder. He pushes his chest forwards, creeps his fingers down his arms to reach the joint. Lance tucks the rope beneath his armpits, ties his biceps to keep his chest arched outwards. He ties loops down his biceps, over his forearms to keep them pressed together. Lance leans over to kiss him on the cheek before sitting back.

“Good work baby.” Shiro says. Then he lifts Keith, sits him at the side of the bed. He looks down at Keith’s chest, boops a nipple. “Ever thought of piercing these?”

Keith bites his lip. Shiro tips his chin up.

“Have you?”

“Pidge mentioned it and...I’ve been thinking about it.”

Shiro pinches one, just to see him gasp. He turns to Lance.

“Baby. Come here.”

Lance shuffles over on his knees, grins as he’s lifted in Shiro’s arms.

“Have I been good, Daddy?”

“The best.” Shiro turns them around, lays them on the bed. “How do you want it?”

Lance looks away coyly. “How do you want it?”

“Baby boy, Lance. This is for you.”

“Then fuck me.” Lance pauses. “And I want you to push my legs back.” He pulls his thighs up to his chest. “Like this.”

Shiro runs his fingers down the centre of his chest, over the rolls of his stomach to his dick. Unusually he’s dry between his cheeks, the muscle of his hole a tidy, crinkled ring. Shiro aches at the sight.

He gets the lube from the drawer, a fresh bottle after he fucked the rest into Keith the day before. But he doesn’t slick this fingers just yet. Instead Shiro simply starts by circling his hole with his thumb, watching the muscle clench and relax. He brushes his thumb over, presses at the dark space between. Shiro wiggles his thumb, pushes until it sinks drily into Lance. Shiro pulls a little, leans closer to blow cold air over him. His hole tightens in response, even as Shiro tugs his hole open again and shoves his tongue inside. Lance arches off the bed, fingers digging into the backs of his knees.

“Shiro…” He groans, voice wavering as the other paladin opens his jaw wider, pushes the muscle deeper.

Shiro pushes until he can’t anymore, his teeth pressed up against the weakening muscle. He traces his fingers up Lance’s stomach, his chest, to his chin, feeling his chest heave as he fights to inflate his lungs past the cage of his thighs. He pushes his fingers into Lance’s mouth, rubs at the walls. Lance catches on, sucks on his fingers to get them wet. But soon enough Shiro pulls his fingers free and Lance whines.

“Shush, baby. I’ll be there soon.”

“Now, Daddy.”

“Baby.” Shiro murmurs, tone indulgent. He kisses up the crease of Lance’s thigh, up the skin next to where his cock lies. “Just enjoy me opening you up for now.”

He slips the tip of his spit slick finger into his hole. It's rough; Lance is unusually dry and Shiro's fingers are worn with work.

But Lance takes it, for him.

Shiro finally sits up, reaches for the lube. He slicks three fingers, squeezes the tips into Lance's hole. The stretch is a little more than Hunk would allow but Shiro has faith in his fellow paladin. He settles his body over Lance, rests their foreheads together. Lance puckers up, makes little kissy noises as Shiro laughs.

“Lance, baby boy, I’m here.” Shiro gives him a single, brief kiss.

Lance scowls.

He pushes his fingers in, and kisses Lance when he gasps at the stretch. He tries to kiss back but he can’t, not really, not as Shiro drives his fingers against his prostate to distract him from the fourth finger worming its way into him.

“Come on, loverboy. Open up, relax for me.” Shiro moves his mouth to Lance’s favourite spot and sucks, flexes his fingers until Lance sighs and the tight ring of his entrance starts to give.

“Daddy, that’s enough.”

“You think you’re ready?”

“I know I’m ready.” Lance kicks his legs impatiently.

“Hold still.”

“No.”

Shiro looks at him sharply.

“You said this was for me. That I could do what I want.”

His mouth presses into a thin line. But he sighs.

“Alright Lance. Kick your little legs while you still can.”

Shiro rises onto his knees, careful of his boyfriend’s flailing legs as he lodges the head of his cock inside him. He takes hold of Lance’s ankles and starts to push back slowly. But Lance doesn’t tap out, only pants as Shiro manipulates his body, pushes him until his ankles are by his ears.

“Holy shit.” Keith murmurs, slumped back against the wall.

He waits until Lance nods, then starts to sink the rest of his cock into him. The position has pulled his ass tight around him and they both groan at the stretch. Lance reaches out to touch him now his hands are free, tracing the lines of Shiro’s abs and watching them flex in response.

“Okay, sweet boy. Here we go. Let me know if your legs start to hurt.”

Lance nods. Shiro smiles, and he feels... something inside. Something that isn’t Shiro’s dick. But he loses his grasp on the thought as Shiro starts moving. His hands slide down to Shiro’s lower stomach.

“Look, Keith. This is what my good boys get.”

He presses deep into Lance, grinds against him until he digs his nails in.

“Good boy.” Shiro croons.

Keith starts to squirm. “Shiro, I need to-”

Shiro nods, and pushes him onto his side. He’s eye to eye with Lance, both of them laying helplessly.

“Daddy, I want to kiss Keith.”

Shiro relaxes his grip, lets Lance’s calf rest against his shoulder. He pushes Keith closer with a hand on his rear, until his boys are nose to nose.

“Lance…” Keith murmurs.

“Hey there.”

They look at each other, too close to focus. Lance moves first, leans in to kiss him. It’s soft, and it’s so beautifully at odds with the golden ropes that bind Keith, with how roughly Shiro drives into Lance. They complement each so well, Lance’s skin rich against Keith’s pallor. Shiro reaches out to touch Keith, to run his fingers along the rope. He traces Keith's ribs, watches him squirm.

“Shiro, leave it alone.” He whines. 

“No.”

Keith looks at him, eyes almost obscured by his hair. A single heavy drop of precome falls to the bed. He doesn't safeword, and Shiro continues to stroke his sides as Lance strokes his hair. 

They're so gorgeous together that Shiro has to stop for a moment and close his eyes. 

“Daddy?” Lance reaches out, pets the shaven side of his head. 

Shiro turns his face into the hand, kisses the palm. “I'm alright, baby. You two just look so good together.”

Both of them preen under the praise, backs arching to display themselves.

“My boys.” Shiro leans down to kiss Lance, abandoning his other ankle to touch his cock.

“Daddy.” Lance sighs, tightening his arms around them both.

He comes with Keith sucking on his ear, pulling at what little hair Shiro has. They stay huddled together, Keith quivering with impatience as Shiro swallows thickly. He sits up, stroking his hands down Lance’s thighs as he extracts himself.

“Have I been good enough, sir?” Keith asks. He tries to sound coy but Shiro sees through it, to the fear that Shiro will leave him unattended. He hasn’t called Shiro sir since the academy, and it’s clear he feels left out by his and Lance’s connection.

Shiro pulls him back onto his knees, rests him against his chest. He lets Keith nuzzle against him, strokes his hair as he moves.

“How are you doing?”

Keith ducks his head.

“Answer me, cadet.”

Keith huffs out a shaky breath before looking up. His eyes are shining with tears. He blinks and they spill over, and Keith turns away. Shiro guides his face back towards him with his fingertips, kisses his wet cheeks.

“What’s wrong? Do you need to stop?”

Keith shakes his head. “I just worried for a moment. That you weren’t going to touch me.”

“I’ll touch you as much as you’ll let me.” Shiro assures him.

He wipes Keith’s cheeks dry, a last gentle touch before he slides his fingers into Keith’s hole, hooked and tugging at the rim. Keith gasps but shows no sign of discomfort. Shiro lines them up, and uses the ropes to pull Keith back onto his dick.

“Takashi…” He breathes, lets his head fall back against his lover.

“Don’t get too familiar now, cadet.”

Keith can’t help but clench at how deep his voice sounds.

“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir.”

Shiro leans forward, rests his weight on his galra arm. He keeps Keith pressed back against him with an arm around his neck. Shiro leaves a final few kisses over the back of his neck.

“Let me give you want you need.”

He starts slowly, drags his cock out until the ridge of the head catches on Keith’s rim. Then he pushes back in, fills him steadily with his cock, until there’s no more room and Keith’s chest is heaving.

“You’re doing so well.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“You’re so good, I’m so proud of you.”

Keith’s breath hitches, and Shiro feels the splash of tears on his arm.

“I love you.” Shiro murmurs. “I love you.” He looks over Keith’s shoulder to the paladin still lying on the bed. “I love you.” He says again.

Lance winks. Shiro points down to Keith’s cock, dribbling precome into a pool between his thighs and the rope. Lance looks down, then back up for approval. Shiro nods. Lance moves in, folding his long legs back up and out of the way. He gently bites the skin in the centre of each rectangle and Keith jerks between them.

“Be still for your fellow cadet.”

Keith lets out a weak, whining moan when Lance takes the head into his mouth. He can’t keep himself still, even with all the ropes, and in the end Shiro tightens his arm around his neck. Keith goes rigid between them, draws a ragged breath. He comes over Lance’s tongue.

“Beautiful. Beautiful.” Shiro lets Keith go, lowers him down onto the bed. “Lance, will you start untying him?”

Lance begins to work on the knots, unwinding the rope from around his arms. Shiro trails his fingers over the newly revealed skin. Once his arms are free Shiro tucks his hands under his armpits, guides Keith’s arm around his neck so Lance can untie his legs.

“Sir…”

“Nearly there.”

Keith feels the give in the ropes, spreads his legs automatically to push his ass back.

“That’s it.” Shiro sighs, buries his face in the back of his boyfriend’s neck and his cock in his ass as he comes.

He wants to stay here on his knees, with Keith in his lap, but he’s already starting to cramp. Shiro lays Keith down on his back, unfolds his legs.

“Does anything hurt?” He asks as he bends Keith’s knees, twists his ankles.

Keith shakes his head.

“Can you feel this?” Shiro touches his toes.

Keith nods.

“Good boy.” Shiro lets his legs go, lies down beside him. “You’re both good boys.”

“Thank you.” Lance answers for them both.

He reaches over to Lance’s waist, pulls them all close together. Keith sighs happily between them.

“I can’t believe you have a daddy kink.” Keith says.

“That’s enough, cadet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do u ever write something and you're like...this is it. i've peaked. this is the best thing i've created
> 
> sheith headlock position is inspired by jaspurrlock's art- only their art is shance
> 
> Oh yah pals do you have any allura fic recs? I don't mind the pairing so long as it's consensual, I want to get an overview of altean genitals before I start writing allura--I'm v serious about the term polydins


	11. Hunk/everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me, beating myself with a broom: stop using fucking pokemon references in smut fanfic  
> me, taking a broom to the face: make me punk

They’ve been preparing each other all day. Hours spent lounging in the pool, rubbing sweet oils into their skin, myriad fingers in their holes to get them relaxed and ready. The paladins assemble on the big orgy bed, side by side, laid out like a display. They gossip as they wait, hair drying fluffy and downlike.

The door opens. Hunk stands there nervously with a tray. The sight of his lovers, all four of them, makes his blood rush south so fast he thinks it leaves a vacuum.

“Hi everyone.”

“Hello Hunk.” They chorus.

“Don’t do that again.” Hunk puts the tray of freshly baked snacks and drinks down on a dresser. “It was really creepy.” He stands at the foot of the bed. “Did you work out an order?”

“We sure did.” Pidge winks at him. She’s lying on her front, one of his shirts carefully arranged so it sits at the crease of her thighs.

“Does that mean you’re first?”

“Yep.”

Hunk starts removing his clothes, dropping them on the floor as they watch.

“Do you guys have to do that? I feel like a lab specimen.” He covers a nipple without thinking.

“You’ll get over it.” Pidge says. “Now come over here.”

He gives one last look at his male teammates, where Lance is tangled with Keith to keep them busy. They look back, and Lance waves. Hunk climbs onto the bed, leans down over Pidge to kiss her ear.

“Where do you want me, Pidgey?” He settles on her thighs, pushes up the shirt to grope her ass.

“My cunt.”

“Alright. Shiro, the pillar cushion please.”

Shiro passes it over, and Hunk lifts his girlfriend’s hips in one hand to shove the cushion beneath her. She spreads her thighs a little, so he can see the wet folds of skin between her legs.

“Do you need any preparation?” Hunk asks.

Pidge opens her mouth to answer.

“We spent all day fingering each other!” Lance says excitedly.

“Lance, shut up and play with Keith.” She says, glares at him until he settles back against his fellow paladin. “I’m ready, Hunk. And could you put your thumbs in my ass? Like, use it as a grip.”

“Sure. What’s the safeword?”

Pidge rolls her eyes. “Iverson.”

Hunk takes his cock in his hand, uses a finger to pull her labia aside. He squeezes the head into her before returning his hands to her ass. He jiggles her cheeks a little before he puts both thumbs to her rim. Pidge moans as he presses his thumbs inside, holds her still as he sinks the rest of his cock into her. He pulls her back onto him just to watch her bury her face in her elbow.

“Huuunk,” Pidge whines. “I’m so full.” She presses her thighs together, tightens her cunt around him.

“You feel so good.” Hunk looks down at her, at her narrow thighs, her fat, shining labia clinging to his cock as he pulls back. He looks at her flat little ass, prised open by his thumbs and the little waist that fits so well in his hands.

Pidge looks back it him, eyes wide as she peers past her hair.

“You think I’m trying to look sexy. But I just can’t see.”

Hunk thrusts harder, drives her face back into the bed. She whines, wiggles, won’t hold still until he rests more of his weight on her.

“Don’t make me paralyse you, little Pidgey.”

“Come on Hunk, use Pound.”

Lance starts laughing before being quickly muffled. He prises Keith’s hand from his mouth for a moment to say “Pidgey, use Hydro Cannon.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Pidge snaps, voice breaking at the end when Hunk starts to fuck her harder.

She buries her face in her arms as he keeps going, shoves his cock into her wet little hole until she’s leaking over the bed. One of her arms works it’s way beneath her, rubs her clit as Hunk stretches her out. Between all the stimulation, Hunk’s cock and his fingers against her sensitive skin, she comes, wailing into the sheets.

“There we go.” Hunk murmurs, slowing his thrusts.

“Hunk. I don’t want to be empty.” Pidge whines, clenches at his thumbs.

“Don’t worry about that.” Hunk promises, continuing to rock into her as she twitches around him.

He looks at Shiro pointedly, who scrambles off the bed to their toy box. He brings over Pidge’s yellow plug.

“In here.” He says, holds Pidge’s ass a little wider.

Shiro puts the tip of the cold metal to their girlfriend’s rim, watches her tense up at the chill. They both groan at the feeling. Hunk pulls his thumbs out of the way and Shiro pushes the plug in.

“Thanks, daddy.” Hunk smiles at him, gestures him forward. He gives Shiro a quick kiss. “Now go on, wait your turn.”

He carefully pulls his cock out of Pidge. She rolls over languidly, grinning, stretching her arms over her head.

“Pidgey...If I didn’t have other people to do I’d stay here all night.” Hunk leans in to kiss her.

Pidge hums in agreement, winds her little arms and legs around him.

“This is cute and everything,” Keith sits up, ignores how Lance whines and pulls at him. “but you have got other people to do.”

Lance twists the fingers he has inside of Keith, makes the other paladin collapse back onto him.

“He’s right, big guy.” Pidge sighs.

“You think?”

“Your mission is to fuck us all. Not to get sappy because you got some pussy.”

Hunk gives her one last kiss before he moves, gets up to wash his hands.

“You two decide whoever’s next.”

They start to squabble, pushing at each other.

“Come on Lance, you get him all the time.”

“Yeah, because he’s my boyfriend.”

“Hunk is my boyfriend too now. I’ve got dick to catch up on.” Keith leans close to his ear, whispers something the other doesn’t catch.

“Alright.” Lance aquises. “But I won’t forget this.” He says, even as he crawls over the bed to Shiro.

Keith winks.

“Okay, Keith.” Hunk walks back to the bed. “How do you want me?”

“Sit down.”

“O-kay.” He sits on the edge of the bed.

Keith kisses the back of his neck, lays a trail around to his mouth. Then he drapes himself over Hunk’s lap.

“Ooo, a bit of spanking. Alright! ” Hunk rubs his hands together. “How many do you want, babe?”

“I’ll let you know.”

Hunk hits him. Keith lets his head drop to the bed.

“Come on.”

“What’s that Shiro says? Patience yields focus.”

Keith huffs. Hunk spanks him again. He keeps going, watching the red bloom over Keith’s ass as he shudders. Hunk hears him sniffling and pauses to rub his hand soothingly over the sore flesh.

“Alright babe?”

“Give me four...three more.”

Hunk squeezes his rear, gives it a gentle pat. Then he does as Keith asked, lets him have the final few spanks. Hunk lays on his back, pulls Keith by the armpits to rest on top of him. They’re both hard still, even as Hunk wipes away his tears with a strategically placed box of tissues.

“There we go. Good boy.” Hunk rubs him with his big hands, kneads the muscle until Keith relaxes fully against him.

He’s grateful for Hunk’s softness as he sits up, grimaces a little as his cock brushes the sensitive skin. Keith crawls off of him, turns round so Hunk can get a better view.

“You want it like this?” Hunk asks, pulling a red cheek aside to look at his hole.

“I keep thinking of my little hole, all sore and fucked raw, between my abused cheeks.” Keith says, in a breathy voice as he peeks over his shoulder. 

Hunk swallows. “I can do that.”

He props himself up on his elbows, watches one of Keith's small gloved hands reach back for his cock. Keith presses the head down along his crack until it catches, sinks into him. Hunk watches as his cock pushes into his body, the pace slow but assured as Keith takes him. He sits there, tugging at his own cock until he relaxes a little more and starts to move. 

“How does it look?”

Hunk squeezes his cheeks, jiggles the tiny amount of spare fat Keith has. 

“Hunk… “ He whines, long and drawn out. 

“It looks amazing.”

Keith closes his eyes, smiles a little as he braces himself on Hunk’s knees. He works himself harder, driven by the idea. He let’s Hunk grope at his ass, alternating between pulling his cheeks apart to watch and squishing them together to hide their connection.

“You’ve got to go harder, Keith.”

Keith hmphs.

“Baby, you aren’t going to get the sore hole you want otherwise.”

“Help me, Hunk.” Keith leans back against him. “I just know you’re strong enough.”

Hunk wriggles his fingers between Keith’s thighs and calves. He lifts Keith, starts to work him up and down on his cock.

“How's that?” He asks, face pressed into Keith's neck. 

Keith’s head flops back and he wraps an arm around Hunk’s neck.

“Better.” He says, causal tone ruined by breathlessness. 

“Better? That won't do.”

“You've gotta be the very best.” says Pidge.

“Like no-one ever was.” Lance continues. 

“Shut up about your stupid video games!” Keith struggles against his arms for a moment, like he needs to go and fight the other paladins. 

“Keith, come on, be nice to your teammates.” Hunk kisses his neck and feels him start to relax again. 

“But they're so dumb.” He complains. 

“That's enough now. From all of you.”

Keith winds up to say something so Hunk bites him. He moans loudly instead, and Hunk feels his hole grow slack around him. 

“There we go.”

He bounces Keith on his dick until he comes, wailing and writhing. Hunk lets him slide off his dick and onto the bed.

“How…” Keith tries to ask.

“Let me check.” Hunk holds him open. “It's looking good.” He tugs at his hole and Keith gasps. “I think that'll do.”

“Thank you.”

Hunk pats his rear affectionate, even as Lance throws himself excitedly at his back.

“Hunky…”

“Lancey-Lance.” Hunk murmurs, pulls him around into his arms. “How's my good boy?”

“Horny.” They kiss, and Lance pulls his headband off. He pushes Hunk onto his back, slips his tongue into his mouth before crawling off over his face. 

He goes to Shiro, hands him the strip of yellow. Lance holds his hands behind his back and Shiro obliges, pokes his tongue out a little as he ties the simple knots Lance had taught him.

“Thanks Daddy.” Lance leans up for a kiss. 

Hunk lets them kiss as he moves further up the bed. Shiro watches him, eyes fixed on his cock even as he bends Lance's head back for better access. Hunk clears his throat.

“Go on, baby.” Shiro tells him. He turns Lance to face Hunk. 

Hunk waves. For a second Lance fancies himself having them both, being lifted in their arms, completely surrounded by his big boyfriends. But that's not what they're doing today.

“Could you lay down?”

Hunk does, and he tries not to laugh as Lance shuffles towards him on his knees. He swings his leg over Hunk's feet, crawls up his legs until he's sat over his hips. He beams. 

“Nicely done.”

Lance starts to attempt getting Hunk’s cock into him. His hole is ready, thanks to the efforts of the other paladins, but he simply can't get himself high enough for the head to catch. 

“Daddy.” He pouts. 

Shiro leans forward onto his hands. Hunk nods, and he surges forward to get his hands on Lance again.

“Sweet boy.” Shiro kisses him, rubs a big hand over his chest. He keeps an eye on Hunk, not wanting to keep him waiting. “Try to stay still for us.” He lifts him by the rear, lets Lance rest against him for balance.

Hunk holds his cock still and together they sink Lance down onto him. 

“There's a good boy.” Shiro runs his hands over him again, wraps his fingers around his cock for a single stroke.

“Daddy.” Lance complains as he pulls away.

“Later.” Shiro promises.

He lifts Hunk's arm, tucks himself into his side to watch.

“You comfy, Daddy?” Hunk asks, twists his white hair in his fingers.

Shiro nods. He snuggles closer as Lance starts to move, dragging his slick rim up before forcing it back down on Hunk’s cock. They watch him move, staring into the shadowy space at the juncture of Lance’s thighs. He sees them looking, arches his chest.

“That’s it, show yourself off for us.” Hunk tells him, runs his hand comfortingly up and down his thigh. “You look so pretty.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Hunk assures him, lifts his slim little cock with a finger. “You look especially good here.”

Lance grins wonkily. His thighs have neat ring shaped bruises and his cock leaks when Shiro runs his fingers over them, pressing at the fading marks left by his own teeth.

“Will you give me fresh ones, Daddy?”

Shiro nods silently. He digs his thumb into an especially tiny bruise, left by Pidge’s little hands, and Lance jerks above them and comes.

“Daddy,” He complains, his rhythm faltering for a moment. “that’s not fair.”

“Oh baby, I didn’t mean to.”

“I don’t believe you.” Lance pouts.

“Lance, don’t speak to Daddy like that.” Hunk holds him still, barely noticing Lance struggling against his grip.

“But he ruined my turn!”

“It’s alright, Hunk. Let him go again.” Shiro says, turning Hunk’s face towards him. “You can last that long, right?” His voice is soft, eyelids heavy as he closes in.

“O-of course.”

“Let the boy have his fun.” Shiro kisses him. “We’ll have our own.” 

Lance bristles at the lack of attention. He drops himself harder onto Hunk’s dick, desperate for them to turn their gazes back.

“Daddy, look at me.” He whines, trying to nudge Shiro’s leg with his knee.

Shiro side eyes him. But he doesn’t pull away from Hunk, just keeps rubbing his cock against his soft side.

“Hunk.” Lance tries again.

Hunk doesn’t even spare him a glance. He adjusts his arm so he can reach Shiro’s ass, slips his fingers inside and tugs. Shiro groans, buries his face in Hunk’s neck as he pushes back.

“Daddy, I have an idea.” Hunk stage whispers in his ear.

“Uh-huh?” Shiro asks distractedly. 

“Do you think that we could both fuck Lance?”

Lance gasps.

“You mean tag teaming, a spit roast, or double penetration?” Shiro’s clearly been discussing terminology with Pidge.

Now Hunk looks at Lance. “Whatever he wants.”

“I want all of it.” Lance groans. He’s hard again, the wet head of his cock leaving a sticky spot low on Hunk’s stomach. 

“You think you can take us both in that little hole?” Hunk wraps a hand around his little swollen cock. 

“I can do it. I'm a big boy.” It's a struggle to keep his eyes open. 

But then he sees Shiro scoop his come off of Hunk’s stomach and lick it off his fingers, and Lance never wants to close his eyes again. 

“Lance can take whatever we give him.” Shiro says, lays a hand on the unmarked outside of his thigh. “I believe in him.”

The praise feels better than Hunk’s cock inside him, than his hand on him. Lance comes, and this time he stops moving, shoulders slumped and shuddering. 

“Perfect.” Hunk says quietly, offers his dirtied hand for Shiro to clean.

Lance fiddles behind his back for a moment and frees his wrists. He slips sideways off of Hunk’s cock, flops breathlessly onto his back.

Hunk nudges Shiro onto his back, sits on his knees between his legs. 

“Hey Daddy.” He puts his palm flat to Shiro's chest, feels the muscles beneath the flushed skin.

Shiro smiles, flexes a little for him.

“Do you want me like this?” Hunk’s fingers trail down to the crease of his thigh. 

“I'm tempted...”

“But?”

“But I had something else in mind.”

Hunk lets him move, rolling over and hauling himself onto his hands and knees. He rocks back, lets Hunk’s cock rub over the crack of his ass, then looks over his shoulder. Hunk swallows. He takes Shiro’s slim little waist in his hands, pushes his hips forward a little, until he can sink the head of his cock into the ring of muscle. He lets Shiro push back onto him until his ass is nestled back against him hips. Hunk drapes himself forward over his back, wraps his arms around him.

“Daddy,” Hunk sighs, patting an idle rhythm on Shiro’s pecs. “I can’t wait to come in you.”

Shiro wiggles, tips his head back to rest his head against Hunk’s.

“Alright, big boy. Why don’t you show Daddy how strong you are?”

Hunk plants a firm kiss to his shoulder blade before he sits up. He takes a firm grip on Shiro’s hips. His first thrust is hard enough to make Shiro throw his head back, and the following thrusts send him to his elbows.

“Is that what Daddy wanted?” Hunk asks smugly.

Shiro moans. Hunk pushes his chest to the bed with a hand on his neck. He keeps Shiro pinned down, rails him hard enough to jog Pidge and Keith on the other side of the bed. They look up, scowling, but their annoyance melts away when they see Shiro.

“Papa…” Pidge stretches out her hand for him.

“Baby girl.” Shiro mumbles. He reaches out as well, paws the bed blindly until he finds her little hand.

The anticipation already has him on the edge and he comes quickly, hot and tight and hard around Hunk’s invading cock. Hunk slows down immediately, falls back to his preferred leisurely pace as Shiro slumps into the sheets. 

“Hunk…”

“Almost there Daddy. Gonna leave a surprise for the next person.” Hunk rubs his back, touches as much skin as he can reach. He keeps groping Shiro, squeezing and massaging him until he comes.

Hunk slides his dick out, takes a moment to admire Shiro’s hole before he lowers him to the bed. Shiro rolls over, stretches his arms over his head and Lance takes the opportunity to duck beneath his arm.

“Hey there baby.” He says, squishes Lance beneath his arm until he squeaks.

Hunk sneaks under his other arm, laughs as he gets squashed as well. Keith crawls over, carrying Pidge clung to his chest. Lance looks at them, reaches out to tickle Pidge until she loses her grip and crashes to the bed.

“What are you, a mankey?”

“Shut up, squirtle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please say something nice kiddos


	12. Shiro/Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't personally have nipple piercings (I'm stacked and going braless ain't an option) but I have nine piercings otherwise so I hope it's accurate enough

_“Would you like rings here?” Pidge asks, trying very hard to sound casual._

_Keith blinks, tries to focus as Lance closes in behind him, fixes his lips to the other side of his neck. He thinks of them above him, Lance and Shiro holding his hands, telling him how pretty he'd be. Pidge holding the little metal dish with the jewellery and Hunk with the needle, a sliver of silver between his large fingers._

_“I think I would.”_

 

Keith is lying on a desk by the healing pods, carried in by Hunk and Shiro specially. He’s nervous; it’d be stupid to pretend he isn’t. Pidge adjusts the big circular light above him, the light glazing her glasses.

“Shiro picked out these for your first ones.” She holds up one of the little barbells. “You can’t see that. Anyway they’re black.”

“I got you something else I think would suit you. Maybe you’ll wear it later?” Shiro says, lifting his hand to kiss it.

“I’m sure I will.” Keith thinks back to the last time he dressed up for Shiro. He’d caught Keith with his dirty jockstrap, made him wear it while Shiro played with his ass.

“Did you get something for me?” Lance asks cheekily.

Shiro rolls his eyes. “I got something for everyone.”

“Like individual gifts, or do we have to share?”

“Shush.”

Lance pouts, but turns his attention back to Keith. Hunk dramatically turns around on his desk chair. He’s wearing gloves, holding the little needle carefully in his big hands.

“You don’t have a medical kink, do you?” He asks.

“I don't think so.” Keith answers. His breathing is starting to pick up and he can’t bring it back down.

Shiro lays a hand on his lower stomach, rubs the skin in a way he knows Keith finds soothing.

”Nothing to worry about, Keith. You’re going to be fine. Just keep looking at me.”

Keith smells the antiseptic as Hunk cleans the needle, hears the jewellry rattle around in Pidge’s dish. Hunk’s hands rest on his chest and he finds he misses the warmth, muted by the gloves.

“Keith, look at this.” Shiro unzips his vest, pulls his shirt down to show a flash of lace.

“Deep breaths. In, and out. In, and out. In-” Hunk pushes the needle in. “and out.”

It hurts. It fucking hurts and Keith feels his eyes sting with tears. Shiro’s hand returns to his stomach and he closes his eyes, tries to keep his breathing steady as Pidge slides the barbell through the fresh hole.

“How does it look?” He asks.

He feels many fingers tracing idle lines just beyond his areola. Keith opens his eyes. They’re staring. He looks down, sees the little balls of black metal emerging from either side of his pert red nipple.

“Oh. Oh fuck.”

“Is that bad? I can put you straight in a pod.” Shiro asks, immediately concerned.

“It’s-I-” Keith lets his head drop onto the table. “It’s good.”

“Yeah?”

“Will you touch my dick?”

There’s a collective groan as they notice the bulge in his trousers. Shiro lays his hand over it, pats gently. When he looks at Keith his eyes are heavy with lust.

“Can Hunk do the other nipple?”

“Yes.”

Hunk swiftly wipes down the needle and Pidge prepares the other barbell.

“Here we go. In, and out. In, and out. In-”

Keith closes his eyes as the needle goes in.

“and out.”

He lets the tears escape, sliding ticklishly down his face. Shiro undoes his trousers and bends down, takes his little hard cock into his mouth. Keith keeps his breathing swallow as Pidge puts the jewellry in, and once her hands move he allows himself to fill his lungs.

“Shiro…” He lifts his head to look, past the drops of blood welling around the metal, down to where Shiro’s lips are sealed around his length.

Pidge wipes the blood away, helps him to sit up. He pulls his hand away from Shiro’s to pet his hair, to twirl his fringe in his fingers. He feels Lance’s fingers on his pec, getting closer and closer until Pidge bats him away.

“We can play with them when they’ve healed.” Pidge chastises. “Now hurry up, Keith.”

“I’m trying.”

“Let us help.” Pidge’s small hand works into his hair, pulls his head back.

Lance leans in to kiss his neck, starts to leave a mark.

“It’s only going to heal in the pod.” Keith says, trying for exasperated even as he strains up against his mouth.

He doesn’t say anything, just bites. Pidge twists her hand, Shiro swallows and Keith comes. Shiro pulls back, the come pooling on his tongue as he pants.

“Papa?” 

Shiro winks at her. But he kisses Keith, big hands sliding into his hair, tipping his head back to feed him his own come.

“Let's get you in your pod, shall we?” Shiro slips an arm beneath his knees, the other around his back. “Alright, here we go.”

Pidge sets the dial. “We'll see you in a few ticks.”

Shiro places him gently on his feet, holds his elbow as he steps inside. The door closes and just before the glass fogs up and he falls unconscious, Keith sees Shiro take his vest off, pulling his shirt up to show the other paladins his bralette.

 

Only Shiro is waiting when he wakes up. He’s shirtless, only the dark grey lace of his bralette covering his pecs. He holds his hand out for Keith to take, helps him out of the pod.

“How do they feel?”

Keith raises his hand to his nipple. The pain is gone, and when he turns the barbells he feels only the alien sensation of metal moving inside his flesh.

“I like it.”

“Yeah?” Shiro touches them, presses his thumbs to the nubs. “How does this feel?” He taps the ball, jostles the metal.

Keith nods. He’s staring at Shiro’s chest, lips parted.

“Why don't we go catch up with the others?”

He shakes his head. “I want you to be the first to play with them.”

Shiro’s hands wrap around his rib cage, pushing him towards the chair. He sits Keith down, settles on his knees between his thighs.

“Lower the chair.”

“How much?”

“So I can suck your nipples.”

“Oh! Good idea.” Keith lowers the chair.

Shiro pulls him close, hair brushing over him as he seals his lips around a nipple. He squashes his nose into his chest, pushes his hand into Keith’s trousers. It’s easy, familiar, touching his cock this way. Keith twirls his fringe around his fingers, smooths it back into the rest of his hair. He keeps petting him, strokes his hair as Shiro plays with him. His tongue laves over the nipple, catching on the barbell. Shiro pulls back to speak, close enough for his lips to brush the nub.

“I got rings as well. But they said these were better for the initial piercings.” He murmurs, working his hand steadily on his cock.

“What’s the difference?”

Shiro flicks his eyes up briefly. “Well, with a ring I can tug on it. With my finger, my teeth, maybe even a chain.” He rubs at the other nipple as he speaks, takes the balls of the barbell between his thumb and finger to pull. “See, I can’t get a good grip.”

They've used nipple clamps before but this is different. It's visceral, as though Shiro's touching him from the inside in a way he have has before. It makes Keith's head swim. 

“Think about it.” Shiro says. 

“I am.”

“About me lifting your hips so high the chain slides back towards your face. Or you on your elbows and knees with the chain brushing against the bed.” He pauses to lick Keith's nipple, leaving it saliva slick and cold in the air. “I'd tug on it so gently, so sweetly as I ruin your ass. I'd hold it as you ride me, so you have to keep me balls deep not to pull too much.”

“Shiro…”

“I'm going to use it as a leash. We all are.”

Keith crushes his face against his chest. Shiro latches on, but he has an idea. Something Pidge and Hunk helped him out with.

He concentrates and his fingers start to vibrate. Between them, the barbell vibrates too. 

“Wha-” Keith breaks off to moan.

His cock jumps in Shiro's hand and he looks up, up the line of Keith's throat as his head is thrown back.

“Keith, come on.” Shiro says roughly, tugging harder on his boyfriend's cock. He doesn't have a hand spare to touch himself and it's starting to get to him. “Don't you want to see what else I got you?”

Keith wails as he comes, hunches forward over Shiro until his hair brushes his head. 

“Good job.” He praises, drops a little kiss on his nipple. “Beautiful.”

Panting, Keith leans back in the chair. “I got you dirty.”

Shiro looks at his chest, at the come splattered over his bralette.

“Fuck the others. I'm coming now.” He stands and pulls his cock out.

“You want me to blow you?” Keith offers, but he's too breathless for it. 

He shakes his head. “Sit there and look pretty.”

Keith blushes a little, shyness coming back in the post orgasmic haze. Shiro strokes himself with the single goal of covering those freshly pierced tits with his come. He pushes Keith back against the chair by his throat, keeps him still and out of the way. Shiro comes, strains to keep his eyes open to watch. His spend is pale against Keith's abused skin and the black metal. He rubs the tip of his cock against a nip, until they both squirm with oversensitivity and Keith wheels his chair backwards.

Shiro leans forward, taps a piercing. “Do you think these are magnetic?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay let me get this off the list... And accidentally add a half dozen other things
> 
> 19/03/18 alright im normally pretty private on here (other than, yknow, the fact you can probably tell exactly what my personal kinks are) but i got my first piece of hate yesterday. i just want you all to be aware that i enjoy fictional depictions of incest. i always tag it accordingly and it will never appear in this fic. it will always be separate. im very sorry for any upset this announcement causes you and i hope it is still possible for you to enjoy my other work


	13. Lance/Keith (kitten keith)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "sarah, how did keith persuade lance to let him go first" -said no-one but i'm answering anyway  
> and the answer is lance gets some bonus keith time for whatever he wants and bc lance is a gd furry he went for *~*kitty keith*~*

_ They start to squabble, pushing at each other. _

_ “Come on Lance, you get him all the time.” _

_ “Yeah, because he’s my boyfriend.” _

_ “Hunk is my boyfriend too now. I’ve got dick to catch up on.” Keith leans close to his ear, whispers something the other doesn’t catch. _

 

“Keith?” Lance says, poking his head around the door. He’s clutching a little bag from the space mall.

Keith is tucked up in a mess of sheets and clothes pilfered from the other paladins. “Hey man. Here to punch your card?”

“I was kinda hoping that I could punch your card? And that you’d wear these?”

Keith purses his lips. “Show me.”

He stands up and the fact he’s wearing only his boxers and an old shirt of Lance’s, borrowed from Pidge, makes him turn red.

“What, you think I’m hot like this? Pidge told me this used to be yours.” Keith trails his fingers up the centre of his chest, lifting the shirt a little to show the rings he’s wearing through his nipples. He takes the bag from Lance, kisses his cheek. “Let’s see what we have.”

Keith takes his hand to lead him to the bed, pushes him down. He starts pulling things out of the bag.

“We’ve got some fancy fake ears which resemble a cat.” He puts them on, brushes at his hair. “How’s that?” Keith tilts his head and the ears move.

The next item is rather more familiar and he wraps the smooth leather of the collar around his hand before fastening it around his neck. Every move Keith makes disturbs the bell and Lance bites his lip, thighs pressed together.

“I know you like bondage and getting spanked, and you’re really into my nipples, but I didn’t think you were this kinky.” He says, pulling the final item from the bag.

“Is it too much?”

Keith shakes his head. He puts the bag down as he looks at it. “Hold them for me.”

He pushes down his boxers and Lance holds out the underwear to guide Keith’s feet through the straps. He turns around afterwards, showing off mechanical tail that lifts up, the tip curving inquisitively. For a moment Lance even forgets to look at the elastic criss crossing his ass. Keith sways his hips a little and his tail drifts from side to side.

“So? Is this what you imagined?” Keith asks.

He pushes Lance back onto the bed and crawls over him. He drops to his elbows, tail twitching playfully.

“Mao?”

“Holy fuck.”

Keith rubs his face against his neck, noses at his hair. “How do you want me then? Like this?” He asks.

“I want you to, y’know, nya.”

Keith blinks down at him vacantly.

But then he comes back to himself.

“You’re lucky that I...really, really like you.”

“I really, really like you too.”

Keith touches their foreheads together before climbing off. He lays on his back and lifts thighs to rest against his stomach, folds his hands on his chest like paws. His tail curls between his legs submissively.

“Mow?”

“Okay, give me like one second.” Lance clambers onto his knees and undoes his trousers, pulls his cock out ready.

Keith rolls his eyes. Lance grabs lube from the bedside table. He slicks his fingers, ready to start with a cautious two.

“You can probably go straight in.” Keith says coyly.

“You’ve been a naughty kitty, huh?” Lance goes straight to three fingers, squeezes the tips inside the hole framed by elastic

“That’s what Shiro wanted. Wouldn’t it be naughtier to refuse?”

He makes a scooping motion and drags forward a little whiteness from inside Keith.

“Shiro’s so thoughtful. I’ll have to send you back with something for him.” Lance pulls his fingers out, smears his white tinged handful of lube over his cock. “Now then, what do we say?”

“Please?”

“Really Keith, have you ever heard a cat say please?” He asks as he positions himself, cock braced at his hole.

Keith turns red. “Oh.” He bites his lip, links his index fingers together nervously for a moment.

“Meow?”

“Good kitty.” Lance says.

He eases his cock into Keith, fills him slowly as his tail thrashes between them. Keith’s robotic ears twitch, swivelling a little before locking forward as Lance speaks.

-little kitten. You’re the softest, sweetest, baby boy. I love you so much my precious little prince.”

“Maaaao.” Keith bumps his knuckles against Lance’s chest.

“But I have to tell you how beautiful you are.”

“Mew.”

“No, you don’t know. And it is my solemn duty as a paladin to tell you.” Lance insists. He sighs. “But I suppose I could show you?”

Keith nods, bell ringing. He tips his head back and Lance delicately tickles beneath his chin.

“Yeah, you like that? Lots of fuss for my special boy.”

He keeps tickling as he starts to move his hips. Keith stretches happily, starts to pluck over and over at Lance’s shirt.

“Oh fuck Keith, you’re kneading me. That’s so fucking hot.”

“Mrow.”

“I’m gonna nut so fast.”

Keith narrows his eyes, smirks up at him. One hand stays clutching Lance’s shirt and he raises the other to his face, and licks at the back of his wrist. Then he swipes it over his hair, smooths it back from his forehead. Lance gasps, makes a high pitched moan Keith is going to tease him for later, and slumps forward over him.

“Mao.”

Lance nuzzles at his neck for a moment before he sits up, shuffles back to fold himself between Keith’s thighs. He admires the cream of Keith’s skin against the black strap of his underwear, and the white that is already leaking from his hole.

“Oh Keithy, you look like the cat who got the cream.”

“Forget what I said earlier. I hate you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "sarah was that mew a pokemon reference or a generic cat noise" it was BOTH


	14. Keith/Lance/Hunk/Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith procures a special shirt

“Guys, look at this shirt!” Lance waves it at them excitedly.

“Lance, we can’t see.” Pidge snatches the shirt from him. “This isn’t funny, you know.” She hangs the shirt back up and drags him away.

Keith and Shiro start to trudge after them.

“Heh. Shiro.” Keith pulls the corner forward a little to bring it to his attention.

“Alright, that is a little funny.”

Keith snickers and pulls Shiro after him.

 

“Whoa.”

“Keith…”

“Dude.”

Keith is propped up on his elbows, feet on the mattress and thigh spread to show the plug nestled inside his ass. He’s wearing a vest, cut low at the armholes. It’s black, and the text upon it is white.

Come in me bro

“Any of you guys wanna take me up on this offer?” Keith asks.

He grins as they start scrambling to get to him. Lance manages to dodge, small enough to get past Hunk and Shiro as they try to hold each other back.

“Lancey-Lance.” Keith grins as he scrambles onto the mattress.

“It’s so unfair how hot you are.” Lance kisses him, pushing him flat onto the bed, a hand going between his thighs for the plug.

“Are you really complaining?”

Lance groans at the sight shining, dark red silicone, Keith’s biggest, as it emerges from his body. He throws it over his shoulder while Keith pulls at his flies.

“Come on, Lance. Maybe you can come before they finish fighting.” Keith pulls him closer by his belt loops, using all of his limbs to pull Lance into him.

Lance’s hips start to move in excited little motions, panting wetly against his neck. Keith clings to him, moaning softly even as he stares at Hunk, finally triumphant as he hogties Shiro with his own shirt.

“You’re running out of time.” Keith stage whispers into his lover’s ear and Lance’s head jerks up. He clutches Keith closer as he watches Hunk approach.

“Let me help you.” Hunk coos, sucking a finger into his mouth.

“You just want to get me out of the way.” Lance whines, but he arches his back. “Aw Hunk, that’s not fair.” He sighs as Hunk slides his finger into his ass, pressing at his prostate to make his arms give out.

“Go ahead Lance, you can come.” Keith strokes his hair. “You gotta be quick, Hunk’s patience is wearing thin. Soon he’s just going to pull you away and fuck me himself.”

“It’s my turn.” He protests.

“We’ll go again later.” Keith promises.

Lance thinks fleetingly of Keith draped over cushions to keep him comfortable, pillows stacked beneath his hips so instead of leaking come wells at his gaping hole. Keith would be tired and yawning but he’d moan when Lance pushes into him. He’d be wetter and looser than Lance had ever felt and-

“Good job, Lance.” Hunk says, laying him down beside Keith. “You got him good and wet for me.”

“Hunk…”

“Did that feel good?”

Lance nods as he stretches, tucks himself up into Keith’s side to sleep.

“Ready for the next round?” Hunk asks, smoothing his hand up the back of Keith’s thigh to hold his leg back.

“I’m ready.”

Hunk pushes in, and Keith is still tight enough that come seeps out around his length. He’s seen it before, when he takes turns with Shiro, but it always makes him burns with some carnal need to fuck his own seed deeper than the previous man.

There’s a sizzling sound, and a flash of light as Shiro burns himself free.

“You’ve got some nerve, Hunk.” He says when he stands up. His expression is dark as he stalks towards the bed.

Keith’s practically vibrating with arousal, desperate to be touched but his lover goes straight to Hunk. Shiro takes his face in his hands and kisses him harshly.

“Next time you tie me up with my own clothes, you better fuck me through the ground.”

“Didn’t know you liked being tied up.”

“Me neither.” Shiro kisses him again before he pulls away, climbing onto the bed.

He sets his knees either side of Keith’s head, encouraging his head backwards. “I love it when you keep secrets like this baby. They’re always so hot.”

Keith grins up at him. “You gonna let me suck your dick?”

“Always, baby.” Shiro’s expression softens for a moment as he strokes his thumbs over Keith’s cheeks.

Shiro undoes his belt slowly. He pops the button and undoes the zip, pushing away Keith’s hands as he tries to help.

“Just wait, my little pillow prince. Remember, patience-”

“-yields focus.” The other men chorus boredly.

“Well I’d stop saying it if you guys ever listened.” Shiro grumbles good naturedly.

But he finally let’s his cock flop out of its confines onto Keith’s face, let’s him mouth hungrily at what he can reach before Shiro guides the tip into his mouth. He goes straight to fucking his mouth, too riled up to bother teasing either of them.

“Daddy…” Lance coos. 

Shiro feels his hand from outside of Keith's throat, feeling the flesh distend to take him.

“You're so rough with him. Why aren't you that rough with me?” He leans in to kiss Keith, from the bulge in his throat up to where Shiro's cock vanishes into him.

“You want this? You think you're ready for this?” Shiro growls, pushing him down on the bed by his neck.

“Please Daddy.”

Keith protests when he pulls away so Shiro shoves fingers into his mouth like its an afterthought, like he's a dog who needs a chew to stay quiet. He turns his head as far as Shiro's hold will let him to watch Lance open his mouth, tipping his head back so Shiro can slide right down his throat. He looks so hot like this, Keith thinks, dark and focused only on what their bodies can do for him. Keith gnaws on his fingers to get his attention and Shiro shakes his head like he's a naughty puppy.

“Hunk.”

“Mmm?” Hunk is stroking Keith's thighs indulgently, just to feel the skin. 

“Touch his dick. I want him loose and sensitive.”

Keith lets out a happy little sound and sucks on his fingers. He bites a little when Hunk starts to touch him, but Shiro decides to let it slide.

“How does that sound?”

Keith can't answer but it doesn't matter. Shiro knows he likes it. He drags his dick away from Lance, pins his hand to his chest as scrambles to hold on. Shiro gives it back to Keith, sliding in alongside his fingers for a moment before he pulls them out. He's not quite so rough this time, mindful of Keith's breathing as he's jerked off. Shiro lets himself entertain the thought of coming in his mouth so Keith can be filled from both ends, drooling white from both his holes.

Hunk groans, eyes closed as his cock twitches. His hand stills on Keith's cock and Shiro waits until he moves away. He leans forward, braces his weight on one hand as he slides a single finger into Keith. Shiro pumps his finger in and out a little just to feel the wetness inside him before targeting his prostate.

“Come for me, Keith. If you come I'll fuck you and make you come again.”

He moans around Shiro's cock, words muffled. 

“Let me see that pretty little cock twitch for me, and then I’ll fill you up again. Please Keith, do it for me.” Shiro pleads, and Keith can’t help doing what he wants.

He comes over his shirt, white streaking over the black fabric.

“Yes, baby. You’re perfect.” Shiro crawls over him like a massive, excited dog, scrambles between his thighs.

Keith is still lost in the haze when he pushes in, so relaxed he doesn’t even tense at the intrusion.

“Shiro…”

“Keith.” He sighs happily.

He scoops his arms beneath Keith's thighs, pulls him upright in his lap to fuck him. 

“It's gonna leak out.” He protests half-heartedly.

“Let it. Mine should be the only seed inside you.”

“Fuck.” Keith groans, lets himself slump forward against his boyfriend's chest.

“Mmm, you like it when I'm possessive, don't you.” Shiro kisses his neck, grins when his head falls to the side automatically. “Good boy.”

Shiro opens his mouth as wide as he can to bite his shoulder, aiming to leave the biggest single mark possible. He sucks a mark just below Keith's ear, stakes his claim with his teeth down to his bicep.

“Lean back and let me look at you.”

Keith clasps his fingers behind Shiro’s neck, trusts in their strength as he lets himself fall back. 

“That's it baby. You look like you're mine.”

He closes his eyes, lets his head fall back as Shiro surges up into him. A hand skims up his arm, from where his hands are fastened on Shiro to his shoulder. Keith opens his eyes to see Lance kissing the marks, looking up at him. They kiss for a moment before Shiro growls and shuffles away, putting his body between them protectively. Lance narrows his eyes.

“Hunk, run interference.”

Soft flesh presses along Shiro's back, strong arms wrapping around his shoulders. 

“That’s so underhanded.” Shiro complains, even as he lets a big hand turn his face to kiss him.

He doesn’t hear Keith come again, not with Lance muffling his sounds. But Shiro feels it, the way his hands tighten at his neck, the way he spreads his thighs ever wider and how his ass clenches and keeps clenching, until he feels like his dick is about to snap off but it doesn’t matter. He keeps going until Keith relaxes around his cock, until he hears his sweet whines of oversensitivity. And then Shiro comes, letting Keith’s torso down to rest on the bed, holding his hips close to empty into him.

“You’re amazing.” Lance sighs as he sidles up to Keith. “Think you can take one more?”

“For you.”

Lance pushes playfully at Shiro. “Out of the way, beefy.”

“Alright, alright.” Shiro holds up his hands, shuffling back.

He peers between Keith's thighs. “Shiro, we worked hard getting him super wet and you let it all drip back out!”

“I'm pretty sure Shiro comes more than both of you anyway.”

“Shush Keith, the tops are talking.”

Keith grins tiredly. “If you want another turn you have to be quick. I'm gonna fall asleep.”

“Let's make you comfortable then.” Hunk pulls Keith into his lap, lets them both fall back onto the pillows, pale legs either side of a golden thigh.

Shiro lays beside them, snuggles up to go to sleep.

“Lance,” Keith says. “you can finish even if I fall asleep. I want it.”

“I won't wake you. You gotta stay caught up on your beauty sleep if you have any chance at the title of ‘voltron’s prettiest bottom’.”

“You just called yourself a top.”

“I'm versatile.”

“You're just pretentious.”

Shiro shushes them, lays an arm over Keith's back. Lance shuffles into position astride Hunk's leg and pushes in.

He's loose now, stretched out and slicked up by the others. Lance's cock comes back out drenched in Shiro's come and he has to look away. Lance wanted to savour this but he's near the edge again already, just from the sight. And he can't help but run his mouth likes he always does.

“Keith, you look good like this. It suits you. Being the team bottom. You don't have to snap and snarl and act tough. You can just lie back and let us love you.”

Keith murmurs something and he leans down to catch it. 

“-love you, Lance.”

“Oh Keith, I love you too.” Lance rests his head on his shoulder. “This is what you needed, huh?”

Keith nods. “Imma slut.”

Shiro strokes his back. “Our slut.” He reassures.

“You don't have to be such a stroppy bitch anymore, Keith.” Lance says lowly in his ear. “Just come to us and we'll fuck it right out of you, fill you up with us instead. You're so sweet when you're like this. Compliant. Submissive. Slutty.”

Keith moans deeply and he can't help but come.

“Lancey… My plug.”

If he hadn't literally just come… 

He drags himself off the bed to pick up the plug. Lance takes it to the bathroom to wash and by the time he's done Keith is properly asleep, snoring and drooling on Hunk. So he eases the plug in as gently as he can, until the silicon rests against Keith's ass. The red really does suit his skin, Lance thinks. Then he turns off the light and burrows beneath Hunk's arm to sleep. 

He puts an arm over Keith's back too.

 


	15. Pidge/Hunk urine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> our_lady_of_perpetual_shade!!! i noticed you bookmarked this months ago and captioned it 'chapter 16'. i don't know if you can see the future or something... im sorry to (presumably) disappoint. but hey let me know if there's something more up your alley for chapter 17!
> 
> just a short punk piss fic

She's tired. Her legs ache and she feels rubbed raw despite the lube Hunk keeps adding.

But still she drags herself upright on his lap, pushes back her hair from her forehead.

“Pidgeo.” Hunk sighs.

One arm is tucked behind his head and the other rests of his chest. She has to do all the work herself if she wants him. Pidge starts moving again, sighing at the drag of his cock on her sensitive walls. She should have let Lance do this, or Keith, or literally anyone else. They should have done it all together again but here she is, having insisted on taking Hunk’s legendary stamina on by herself.

“How are you doing?” He asks. His places a hand in her waist and Pidge feels a weak jolt of arousal. His hand spans from her spine to her belly button. 

“I gotta pee.” She complains.

“Alright then.” But he doesn't let her go. 

“Hunk, I gotta go. I'm not kidding.”

“Me neither.” Hunk’s hand moves round, pushes on her stomach. “I want to see you so desperate for my cock that you'd forgo all else.”

“Shut up.” Pidge jabs his stomach playfully. He barely feels it.

But he does feel the warm that starts to flow between them. Hunk pushes her public hair aside so he can see the piss come out, the secret little hole visible as it expels its waste.

“Oh.” He says. 

A few drops trickle down his balls but most of it stays in the makeshift well of their bodies. Hunk looks at it reverently, as though it's a pool of nectar, and he reaches a hand towards it.

“Don't be gross dude.” Pidge lifts her hips and the piss escapes in a hot gush between his legs.

Then she drops back down on his dirty cock and he comes.

“God, finally.” Pidge drags herself off his cock, lets the come splatter over her thighs and ass. “I’m going to sleep.” She snuggles up to his chest.

“You should go to the bathroom hun.”

“I just went.”

Hunk sighs and shuffles them out of the puddle. “Alright, but I’m not taking the blame if you get a UTI.”

“I’ve never had a UTI Hunk, I’ll be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoiler- pidge gets a UTI. always pee if u put something in ur vaj


End file.
